Vampire
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Après la bataille, Harry, plongé dans un coma magique se fait transformer en vampire sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Il apprendra alors à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et ses nouveaux appétits. Il apprendra le pardon, la vengeance, et l'amour. Il apprendras à vivre alors qu'il est mort. Slash divers, finissant sur un HP/DM. Résumé pourri, comme toujours.
1. Chapter 1

L'adolescent reposait dans un lit blanc, dans une pièce aux murs blancs, à laquelle conduisait un couloir tout aussi blanc, tout était blanc ici, même le teint du garçon, pâle comme un mort, la seule chose qui ne fut blanche dans cet environnement monochrome c'était les cheveux du jeune homme, noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau.

Depuis presque six mois, le garçon gardait les yeux fermés, plongé dans un coma salutaire qui le coupait de l'horrible réalité qui l'entourait. Et pourtant, autour de lui, le monde, son monde était en fête et il en était le héros. Héros involontaire, héros forcé, choisit par d'autres, par deux vieillards, l'un dont le nom avait tellement symbolisé les ténèbres que peu de gens osaient le prononcer, et l'autre, symbole de lumière, symbole uniquement, adepte du « plus grand bien » il avait été prêt à sacrifier le garçon pour assurer la victoire du « bon côté ».

Mais l'enfant avait survécu, encore, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Que valait la victoire quand on n'avait personne pour la partager ? Tous étaient morts, tous ceux qu'il avait pu considérer comme des amis, Hermione et Ron, les Weasley, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Dumbledore et même Rogue ! Tous étaient morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard ou avant. Tous morts, et lui avait survécu, encore ! Le survivant ! Ça avait été son « titre » pendant 16 ans, mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus le survivant, non, aujourd'hui il était le Sauveur !

Il avait affronté Voldemort, et avait gagné, élu de la prophétie, il avait tout fait pour mériter la confiance que ses amis avaient placés en lui, sans lui demander son avis d'ailleurs ! Comme pour le reste, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le choix, on lui avait seulement fait comprendre qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul et l'unique, l'élu !

Le Sauveur ! Il aurait juste voulu être Harry, juste Harry, comme il l'avait dit des années plutôt à Hagrid quand il était venu le chercher « je suis juste Harry ». Et bien non, il n'avait pas ce droit-là, cela lui était interdit, il avait été le survivant, puis l'élu, l'indésirable n°1, et enfin le Sauveur, mais jamais Harry, pour personne. Même Ron et Hermione aussi dévoués qu'ils aient été ne l'avaient approché que parce qu'il était le survivant. Finalement les deux seuls personnes pour qui il n'avait pas été ce putain de survivant c'étaient Rogue et Malefoy, mais même Rogue était mort, tuer par ce « maître » qu'il trahissait avec un courage digne de gryffondor lui-même depuis 17 ans.

La bataille avait fait beaucoup de morts, de deux côtés, et beaucoup de dégâts, mais le Sauveur s'en était sorti sans blessures sérieuses, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que tous ses proches étaient morts. Alors, épuisé, et pratiquement brisé par le chagrin, il avait sombré dans un coma magique qui le protégeait de la réalité. Bien évidemment le Sauveur avait été emmené en urgence à Sainte Mangouste, il fallait rassurer le peuple, même si beaucoup de responsables pensaient en leur for intérieur que le monde ne se porterait pas plus mal si le garçon restait dans le coma, voir décédait malencontreusement.

Mais il était le survivant, et en tant que tel était un intime de la mort, et visiblement la dame noire semblait avoir renoncé à faucher le garçon, car aucune des tentatives menées pour se débarrasser de la menace potentielle qu'il était n'avait abouti.

Alors on s'était lassé, on l'avait laissé à son sommeil, dans une aile lointaine de l'hôpital où il était le seul résident, où seul quelques médicomages et infirmières avaient le droit pénétrer, une aile lourdement gardée, soi-disant pour empêcher toute tentatives malfaisantes sur la personne du Sauveur. Mais en réalité le garçon était doublement prisonnier, de son corps et de cette aile de l'hôpital dont on ferait en sorte qu'il ne sorte jamais vivant.

Ce qui fut le cas d'une certaine façon !


	2. Chapter 2

Les sorciers étaient vraiment des créatures pitoyables, presque autant que lui-même ! Jamais il n'aurait dû se retrouver dans cette situation, il aurait dû se laisser détruire ce jour-là, ou bien par la magie de la dette, mais il ne devrait pas faire cela ! Le garçon avait plus qu'assez donné, pourquoi lui imposer un nouveau fardeau, particulièrement celui-ci, ce fardeau qui était si lourd à porté pour le commun, pour lui pèserait des millions de fois plus.

Mais il avait promis, il avait une dette et tel en était le paiement !

Au moins il s'assurerait que l'enfant soit correctement formé, et si ce dernier arrivait à lui pardonner alors il resterait à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui ! Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions à ce propos, comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Lui-même en avait été incapable, et il avait détruit celui qui lui avait imposé cette vie avec un indéniable plaisir, alors comment pouvait-il espérer que le Saveur fasse mieux que lui ?

Les aurors qui gardaient l'aile du Sauveur, se laissèrent aisément bernés par son pouvoir de suggestion, c'était des bleus, il y avait déjà longtemps qu'on ne mettait plus d'aurors chevronnés ici ! Les quelques gamins tout juste sortis de l'académie ne présentèrent aucune difficulté.

Arpentant les couloirs vide, l'homme se maudit une nouvelle fois pour sa lâcheté, lançant des regards courroucés au méprisant à son reflet quand il croisait une vitre. Arrivé devant LA porte, il s'observa longuement, hésitant encore une fois à sacrifier sa propre vie pour épargner le garçon. Qui aurait cru que derrière cette apparence plus qu'agréable se cachait un tel monstre de lâcheté et d'égoïsme ? Des cheveux d'argents mi- longs, des yeux de saphir, un visage doux mais viril, oui, une jolie tête, perchée sur des épaules larges et une taille fine, le tout puissamment musclé. Grand, beau et fort, tout cela à la fois, et pourtant son reflet le dégoutait à ce moment-là !

En silence il pénétra dans la chambre, et regarda sa victime, ce bel enfant dont il allait briser la vie plutôt que d'accepter sa propre mort. Beau, magnifique même, frêle et pâle, avec ses yeux d'émeraudes, dont on disait qu'ils étaient si grands et si lumineux, il aurait aimé les voir, avant quand l'enfant pouvait encore rire, quand les émeraudes pétillaient de joie. Mais désormais, il doutait de jamais les voir ainsi, sans doute qu'ils seraient sombres, haineux, plissés de colère, mais jamais affectueux, jamais reconnaissants, jamais joyeux pour lui, et il meriterait cela, cela et plus encore.

L'homme s'approcha du lit, glissant sur le sol plastifié sans émettre le moindre son, arrivé à son chevet, il inspira à plein poumon l'odeur de l'enfant. Merlin ! Il sentait si bon ! Cette chair jeune, cette innocence, cette magie, peut-être pourrait-il se contenter de la première étape et le laisser sombrer… Mais s'il faisait cela, s'il laissait son désir prendre le pas sur la raison, il mourait, c'était toujours le même problème, s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse, il serait détruit !

Délicatement, il libéra le corps gracile des couvertures, se repaissant de l'image de pure innocence et de fragilité que l'enfant donnait dans son pyjama trop grand. L'odeur était plus forte, plus tentante, l'homme sentit les prémices de son désir se manifester dans tout son corps, quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement ! Mais la consigne était claire, il n'y avait aucune façon d'y échapper ou même d'en détourner le moindre mot, tout avait été pensé pour ne lui laisser que deux chois, accepter ou mourir !

Tout doucement, il le déshabilla, et sa faim, ses faims atteignirent des sommets insoupçonnés, quelle merveille ! Quelle splendide créature ! Son torse pâle, avec ses petits muscles délicatement dessinés, ses bras fins et blancs, ses délicats abdominaux, ses jambes si fines et glabres qu'on aurait cru celles d'une jeune fille, et au centre de cette merveille, reposant dans doux nid brun, ce jeune sexe qui réclamerait si peu pour montrer sa fougue, à peine quelques caresses et il se dresserait de toute sa mâle et fière jeunesse.

Oui, il était beau, délicieusement beau, quelle bonheur ce serrais de lui ravir son innocence, d'abord doucement, tendrement, le faire gémir d'un plaisir inconnu, puis violement, brutalement, piloner de toute sa force ce jeune corps plein de sève pour le faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne muet !

Presque inconsciemment, sa main se posa sur la joue pâle légèrement couverte d'un duvet sombre, oui un simple duvet d'adolescent, un sourire attendri lui monta aux lèvres, la fierté imbécile des adolescents qui pensaient que trois poils doux comme de la soie faisait d'eux des hommes à part entière.

Il se pencha sur le visage du bel endormi, se mordant les lèvres pour se contenter d'un simple et chaste baiser, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de laisser sa langue parcourir le corps gracile, jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans l'intimité chaude et inviolée du brun. Les petits halètements qu'il pousserait alors en sentant la langue agile s'insinuer en lui, mimer l'acte à venir, dieux qu'il avait envie de s'enfoncer en lui !

Mais il se retint, difficilement, douloureusement il calma son érection, et sa soif, il serait temps plus tard, du moins l'espérait-il. Oui ! Il devait y croire, il ferait tout pour connaître le plaisir infini de prendre cette pureté, de la lui arraché avec son consentement, le Sauveur supplierait pour qu'il lui ravisse ce trésor unique, il s'en faisait la promesse.

L'homme posa délicatement ses lèvres pâles et froides, sur celles, si rouge de l'adolescent, Merlin quel goût ! Si ses seules lèvres étaient aussi délicieuses alors qu'en serait-il de son sang ? Il allait le savoir sous peu, il le gouterait jusqu'au seuil de la mort, et ensuite il tiendrait sa promesse, il en ferait l'un des siens.

Oui, il allait transformer le Sauveur en vampire !

En général, il mordait au cou, c'était facile d'accès, et le débit était abondant, mais pour lui il fallait quelque chose de plus intime, de plus rare, il le méritait. Il existait cet autre point, intime, amoureux même, juste à côté du sexe encore endormi, le long de cette cuisse de marbre, là, sous cette chair encore vivante courait l'artère fémorale, c'est là qu'il s'abreuverait de ce sang qu'il imaginait pareil au plus doux des nectars.

Incapable de résister, il laissa sa langue courir le long de la mâchoire, du cou, du torse, elle stoppa quelques instants sur l'un des boutons sombre des pectoraux délicats, avant de continuer sa course sur le ventre plat, le long de cette discrète ligne sombre qui menait au nid brun. Dans ce nid, plus de serpent endormi, mais une lance brûlante fièrement dressée qui était aussi attractif que le chant des sirènes. La question ne se posait même pas, ce morceau de chair chaud et palpitant trouva une place parfaite entre les lèvres froides du vampire. Un gémissement doux et endormit se fit entendre, mais l'homme était bien trop concentré sur son plaisir, sur le goût légèrement salé, sur le sang qui gorgeait ce membre plus brûlant que le cruel soleil, pour y prendre garde.

Quelques instants, quelques mouvements, et l'adolescent se cambra brusquement libérant sa semence dans la gorge de la créature qui s'en repu comme il l'aurait fait de sang frais. Le sexe se détendit, et le vampire le laissa s'échapper de sa bouche, pour reprendre son chemin jusqu'à la naissance de la cuisse. Il lécha la chair blanche et chaude, qui bientôt serait froide, et mordit délicatement.

Instantanément, il sentit le sang gicler dans sa bouche avec autant de force que la semence quelques instants avant et le dégusta avec encore plus de plaisir. Oui ! Il avait eu raison, un nectar incomparable, chargé de tant de sentiments, de tant de magie, aucune autre victime ne lui avait délivré une telle perfection.

Le goût de la lassitude d'abord, légèrement salé comme des larmes, puis la tristesse si amer, la colère et son acidité mordante, et puis au-delà, presque trop discret pour être remarqué, le soulagement et dont le sucre qui restait légèrement en bouche, et tout cela saupoudré d'une magie omniprésente qui soulignait chaque saveur. A chaque gorgée se délicieux, cet incomparable mélange, et au plaisir du goût s'ajouta ceux, plus brutaux mais si bons, de l'oreille par les gémissements de plaisir que laissait échapper l'enfant, et du nez, bien que submergé par le plaisir il avait peur, il transpirait la peur tandis que son jeune sexe se gorgeait à nouveau d'un sang qu'on lui volait.

L'adolescent n'eut bientôt plus la force de gémir, et encore moins celle de bouger, seuls preuve qu'il était encore en vie, ses grands yeux hagards qui cherchait une aide qui n'arriverait jamais, et toujours cette virilité plaquée contre son ventre, qui semblait vouloir jouir une dernière fois avant les ténèbres.

Tendrement, le vampire se coucha au-dessus de l'adolescent, plongea son regard de saphir dans les émeraudes affolées, puis il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« Je suis navré mon bel ange brun, mais je dois tenir ma promesse. »

Sur ce, il se mordit cruellement la langue et força le barrage des lèvres maintenant pâles de l'adolescent, envahissant de son sang maudit le corps mourant de l'enfant.

Le jeune homme gémit, tentant de se soustraire à la transformation, être immortel était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait ! Mais son agresseur était si fort, et son sang si délicieux, chaque gorgé semblait envahir son corps dans les moindres recoins, chaque cellule changeant sous l'impulsion du sang vampirique, le faisant peu à peu devenir autre chose, ni vivant, ni mort, il aurait voulu refuser, repousser l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, il avait goûté au fruit défendu et ne pouvait qu'en réclamer davantage.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis le vampire retira sa langue, déclenchant un grognement de dépit chez le Sauveur qui l'amusa, les nouveau-né étaient tous les mêmes, et sauta à bas du lit pour observer la transformation.

Harry sentit son cœur cesser son mouvement primordial, et voulu hurler de peur, mais une douleur incroyable le prit au ventre lui coupant le souffle, souffle qui lui fut ravi à ce moment-là, il sentit ses joues se couvrirent de larmes, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, la transformation avait échoué et il était en train de mourir !

Il réalisa alors qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, pas quand il lui restait quelqu'un, le dernier de ses proches, son ennemi intime vivait encore, et pour lui, pour le revoir, pour échanger avec lui, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus mourir ! Aux limites de l'inconscience, il gémit son prénom sans même s'en rendre compte.

L'homme regarda le spectacle toujours douloureux de la mort, tous les vampires devaient en passer par là, et théoriquement on prévenait les nouveaux nés que cette sensation était normale, et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en inquiéter. Mais l'enfant devait réaliser que l'immortalité valait mieux que la mort, et lui laisser croire que sa dernière heure était venue, lui rendrais la suite moins pénible, quand il se réveillerais « vivant ».

L'adolescent sombra dans le cet état qui n'était ni le sommeil, ni la mort, cette non-conscience qui était propre à leur espèce, et l'homme attendit. L'heure suivante ne serais pas agréable, le corps, quasiment mort, allait évacuer tous ses déchets par les voies naturelles, l'enfant aurait besoin d'une bonne douche ensuite… peut-être devrait-il l'accompagner d'ailleurs ? Oui, après tout, il était sien désormais, son enfant, son nouveau-né, il devrait prendre soin de lui de façon soutenue les premiers temps. Il laissa échapper un ricanement ironique, il était pitoyable ! Allant jusqu'à se mentir à lui-même, il voulait posséder le garçon, être son premier, et il était prêt à tout pour cela. En tant que vampire et créateur il n'avait pas à s'embarrasser de scrupules !


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gémit de douleur en reprenant conscience, il était toujours face à ce plafond blanc, nu dans ce lit froid, était-il vivant ? Non son cœur ne battait plus, il voyait parfaitement bien sans ses lunettes, et il ne lui restait qu'un simulacre de souffle, tout juste bon à rassembler les odeurs. Les odeurs, par Merlin ! Il s'était oublié dans le lit, il sentit la nausée le prendre, c'était répugnant, ces odeurs étaient répugnantes, le contact sur sa peau encore davantage, il aurait voulu se précipiter sous une douche brûlante pour effacer cette souillure et cette honte, mais il était incapable de bouger. Il sentait son corps, chaque muscle, chaque fibre les composant, chaque vaisseau sanguin, il réalisait pour la première fois la miraculeuse complexité de son corps, c'était fascinant !

Tout état fascinant ! Même dans ce plafond blanc, soi-disant uni, il y avait des milliards de nuances subtiles dans la couleur, des milliards de petits accrocs sur la surface, en associant les deux et un peu d'imagination son cerveau pouvait faire naître des milliers d'images devant ses yeux. Il aurait pu rester des heures à regarder ce plafond !

Son esprit était en mouvement perpétuel, passant du dégoût de sa situation à sa fascination pour le plafond, ou pour son propre corps, des milliers d'informations nouvelles assaillaient ses sens, l'enivrant comme jamais.

Il y eut un mouvement très léger, et le charme fut brisé, Harry reconnus son agresseur avec ses cheveux d'argent et ses yeux saphir, il aurait voulu être en colère contre lui, le haïr, pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait enregistré ce que le vampire avait dit, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et il était tout prêt à le croire, parce que c'était typiquement le genre de chose que Tom aurait prévu, une vengeance d'outre-tombe ! Et puis, il avait eu tellement peur de mourir, lui qui croyait n'avoir plus rien à perdre, il avait réalisé qu'au contraire, il lui restait des attaches dans le monde des vivants, peu, mais tout de même.

« Bonsoir Harry, je m'appelle Aaron, et je te présente une nouvelle fois toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir transformé, mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

Harry prit conscience qu'il était nu, souillé, devant un inconnu qui le dévorait des yeux, s'il avait été humain il aurait viré à l'écarlate, mais cela nécessitait plus de sang dans les veines qu'il n'en avait. En lieu et place d'un rougissement charmant, son corps se mis à émettre différentes molécules chimiques sans effet sur les humains, aisément identifiable pour ses congénères, et qui était, pour son créateur, un appel à l'aide et au réconfort.

Aaron répondit à l'appel, comme il en avait eu l'intention dès le début, il fit disparaitre ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer, et glissa ses bras sous le corps frêle du brun.

Harry était encore plus gêné, et pourtant, il était bien dans les bras de son créateur, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire. Un court débat intérieur, le fit parvenir à la conclusion qu'il était de toute façon trop faible pour faire autre chose que de suivre Aaron, d'ici là, il tenterait d'en apprendre le plus possible.

L'aîné sourit en le sentant se détendre, les communications entre vampire pouvaient prendre tellement de formes, entre autres les messages chimiques, il avait laissé échapper un dose concentré de phéromones signifiants au petit qu'il pouvait se détendre, mais ce petit était fort, très fort, il restait encore sur ses gardes, il ferait un vampire de premier ordre !

Aaron atteignit la salle de bain et entra dans la cabine de douche avec le petit brun, qui émit de nouveau sa gêne, il était trop mignon ! L'argenté posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front du brun en disant :

« Tu ne seras pas capable de bouger décemment avant plusieurs heures mon ange, cela fait partie des devoirs de tout bon créateur que de s'occuper de ses enfants pendant cette période et après. »

Harry savoura ce baiser, tendre, réconfortant, sans ambiguïté… Il eut un bref sursaut, il se rappelait d'Aaron penché sur son sexe, le goutant avec application, le plaisir de venir dans cette bouche humide. L'aîné sourit intérieurement, et précisa :

« Si j'avais voulu profiter de toi Harry, je n'aurais pas gardé un boxer en soie sauvage pour le ruiner avec le gel douche de troisième catégorie que l'on trouve ici ! »

Un peu d'humour, il espérait que l'enfant y serait sensible, juste un petit sourire, oui ? Non ? Oui, un micro sourire, quelle force tout de même ! Le garçon n'avait plus rien, et pourtant il réagissait mieux qu'il n'avait jamais pu l'espérer, mais peut-être faisait-il parti de ceux qui mettait du temps à réaliser, peut-être que d'ici quelques jours il changerait, on ne pouvait pas le savoir à l'avance. Certain mettaient des mois à réaliser, pour d'autres, la majorité, c'était instantané, chacun réagissait de manière différente, lui avait mis deux semaines, mais c'était un autre temps, presque un autre monde vue le peu de similitudes.

Tout plongé dans ses pensées, Aaron avait commencé à laver tout doucement le corps sans force du brun, qui semblait hésité entre plaisir et gêne, et qui résolu le problème en tentant d'engager la conversation :

« Pourquoi ? »

Aaron cessa ses mouvements et plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de son tout nouvel enfant, avant de haussé les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas Harry. »

C'était vrai, son « commanditaire » n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner ses raisons.

« Qui ? Tom ? »

Merlin, le petit allait être anéantit, il croyait à une vengeance, alors que c'était une trahison :

« Non mon bel ange, ce n'est pas Tom qui m'a ordonné de te faire cela, c'est Dumbledore ! »

S'il avait eu un cœur en état de fonctionner, il aurait été brisé devant l'air incommensurablement triste du garçon, sachant pertinemment que dans ce genre de cas le déni est un recours facile, Aaron dit :

« Je te le jure sur ma magie, Harry c'était Albus. »

Les vampires pouvaient pleurer, pouvaient sangloter, pouvaient être ravagés par la peine, et ce fut ce qui arriva. Harry poussa un long hurlement de peine qui, heureusement, ne passa pas les barrières d'intimité de la chambre, mais bouleversa grandement son créateur, d'autant plus quand le garçon chercha quelques miettes de réconfort auprès de lui, lui qui venait de le transformer en mort-vivant.

Harry passa péniblement ses bras autour du cou de son aîné et Aaron le souleva de terre, pour le serrer contre lui.

L'adolescent resta prostrée, la tête contre les pectoraux puissants de l'homme, pendant un long moment, puis murmura d'une voix brisée :

« Pourquoi ? »

Aaron haussa les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas mon ange, il ne me l'a jamais dit, je ne peux que supposer. Peut-être pour te protéger, mais j'en doute, il y avait d'autre moyens de le faire. Peut-être pour t'exclure, peut-être pour faire de toi un gardien éternel de ce monde. On ne le saura sans doute jamais avec certitude. »

Sur ce, il reprit la toilette, appuyant un peu plus que nécessaire ses caresses sur les parties les plus sensibles de l'anatomie du brun, par envie, mais aussi pour lui procurer un dérivatif à ses sombres pensées. Harry gémit, gêné de sentir son sexe durcir sous les grandes mains calleuses du vampire, Aaron sourit intérieurement, rien de plus efficace pour changer les idées à un adolescent, fut-il vampire !

L'air de rien, l'aîné saisit la hampe du garçon et le caressa doucement, tout en le dévorant du regard, humain il avait été beau, mais maintenant il l'était encore plus ! La moindre imperfection avait disparu, de même que la moindre trace de pilosité, la seule chose qui restait était la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Mais, à part cela, il arborait désormais une peau aussi lisse que du marbre, la perfection !

Les vampires étaient notoirement beaux, même les plus laids possédaient un charme magnétique qui obnubilait leurs possibles imperfections. Mais Harry… Aaron pensa à Michel-Ange, son ami, il se serait damné pour pouvoir peindre Harry ou le sculpter, d'ailleurs tous les artistes l'auraient fait, Harry aurait fait un David plus beau que l'original, et sans doute que l'artiste ne se serait pas contenté de le représenter, il l'aurait entraîné dans sa chambre pour le dévorer avec la passion dont il avait toujours fait preuve.

Tout en continuant ses caresses, Aaron parsema le cou d'albâtre de baisers et de légères morsures, le brun laissa sa tête partir en arrière, dévoilant entièrement son cou, dans une pose vibrante de plaisir, et jouit en poussant un gémissement d'une sensualité incroyable.

L'argenté l'embrassa délicatement, avant de reprendre sa toilette, il haïssait peut-être Albus de l'avoir forcé à faire cela, mais il ne pouvait nier que l'enfant était définitivement le plus bel être qu'il ait jamais vu ! Peut-être l'aurait-il transformé de lui-même dans d'autres circonstances, il avait toujours cherché la beauté dans ses enfants, et Harry était sa plus belle création.

L'adolescent repris péniblement pieds dans la réalité, et Aaron s'attendit à recevoir une puissante vague de gêne, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, mais bien moins importante que ce qu'il avait craint.

« Vous me voulez n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelle délicieuse politesse ! Ce « vous » transportait un respect qui n'était pas feint, ce petit était un être rare !

« Qui ne te voudrais pas Harry ? »

Le garçon afficha un air incrédule parfaitement sincère et murmura piteusement :

« Je suis un monstre, un assassin et un lâche, alors qui me voudrais ? »

Aaron ne répondit pas, le brun était convaincu de ses paroles, et curieusement il pensait la même chose de lui-même, il était aussi un monstre, un vampire, il était aussi un assassin, il avait tué pour se nourrir et même avant, et un lâche, il l'avait transformé plutôt que de mourir.

Il finit la toilette, et porta Harry devant le miroir en disant :

« Où vois-tu un monstre mon bel ange ? Regarde-toi ! »

Le brun obéit, et croisa son propre regard, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Cet adolescent délicieusement pâle, aux yeux presque lumineux, il tenta de reculer pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, et faillit tomber, il était encore très faible. Aaron comprit, et fit apparaître un grand miroir dans lequel ils se reflétaient tous les deux.

Harry observa alors ce corps d'albâtre orné de délicates perles d'eau, encore une fois, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Ce garçon qu'il voyait était beau, pâle et frêle, délicat, presque androgyne, une statue ! Oui une statue de marbre sortie des mains d'un grand maître ! Ça ne pouvait être lui ! Lui était un monstre, il l'était avant, et l'était encore plus maintenant, les Dursley avaient toujours eu raison !

Un monstre, un assassin, combien de gens avait-il conduit à la mort ? Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, même si dans ce cas il se sentait subitement moins coupable, et tous les autres, tous ceux qui étaient morts à la guerre, Tom comprit !

Un monstre, un assassin et un lâche, il avait préféré fuir dans le sommeil plutôt que d'affronter ses responsabilités, il se dégoutait !

Aaron n'avait pas besoin de télépathie pour comprendre, Harry avait un visage très expressif, et même sans cela, il l'avait cerné, le garçon portait le poids du monde, rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était assez bien à ses yeux, il ne faisait que démériter !

Il le sera contre lui, même en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas, et murmura :

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry, mais un ange ! Mon ange, mon bel ange brun ! Tu as fait ce qu'on attendait de toi, tu t'es sacrifier pour ce monde, non mon bel ange brun, tu n'es ni un monstre, ni un assassin, ni un lâche ! Ce sont les autres les lâches, eux qui se sont cachés derrière un petit garçon pour pouvoir dormir tranquille ! Toi tu es un héros, un Gryffondor dont Godric aurait été fier, crois-moi, je le connaissais, et il t'aurait adoré, et sans doute attirer dans son lit ! »

Le brun pouffa légèrement, c'était amusant d'entendre parler du fondateur de sa maison comme d'un humain avec ses appétits. Aaron sourit, au moins il l'avait un peu détourné de ses sombres pensées. Mais il y aurait sans doute un gros travail à faire pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa réelle valeur.

« Viens mon ange, quittons cet endroit ! »

Harry hocha la tête, oui, il voulait partir, quitter cette chambre qui avait abrité sa lâcheté, qui l'avait vu mourir.

L'argenté claqua des doigts et se retrouva sec, habillé, et avec une grande serviette dans les mains. Il sécha délicatement, religieusement le corps de l'adolescent, qui se laissa faire avec un certain plaisir. Plaisir physique, la serviette était douce, et les mouvements délicats, et un plaisir mental, Aaron agissait comme un protecteur dévoué, à la fois père et amoureux. C'était doux, réconfortant, il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'équivalent.

L'homme l'avait transformé contre son gré, et Harry voyait des éclairs de culpabilité passer dans ses yeux quand il le regardait, mais il semblait décidé à prendre soin de lui avec une dévotion sans faille, bien que sans doute pas sans arrière-pensées. Avant il aurait été horriblement gêné à cette idée, mais tout avait changé, que ce soit parce que la guerre était terminée, ou à cause de la transformation, cela n'avait pas d'importance, Aaron était beau, doux, prévenant, et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le forcer, que demander de plus ? Qui mieux qu'un vampire âgé de plus de 1000 ans, voire davantage, pour premier amant ? Il aurait l'expérience et saurait rendre cela inoubliable !

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa besogne, Aaron le souleva de terre, et referma sa cape sur son corps nu, il aurait pu l'habiller, mais les vêtements qu'il pourrait faire apparaître ne serait pas digne de sa beauté, d'ailleurs il doutait de jamais trouver un vêtement digne de lui. Harry était tellement beau et désirable ainsi nu !

Fermement accroché au cou de son créateur, Harry frémit quand sa cape se referma sur lui, et soupira de bien être, il était dans un cocon protecteur où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre ! La cape était si douce, le corps d'Aaron si puissant, son bras gauche passé sous ses fesses nues était dur comme le roc ! Plus rassuré que jamais, Harry ne prit même pas conscience qu'il avait sombré dans le « sommeil » vampirique.

* * *

RAR:

Lalouve:D'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review, particulièrement une qui est un peu détaillée.

Je plaide coupable pour les fautes, et effectivement je trouve "logique" l'histoire des déchets. Sinon, concernant "Zach" je revendique totalement la guimauve, mais j'avoue que le coté "cliché" ne me semble pas si prononcé que cela (même si je suis tout à fait conscient qu'il est présent).

Concernant "Vampire" (dont il faut d'ailleurs que je trouve un autre titre et un autre résumé), outre le côté grand et fort pour Aaron et effectivement petit et androgyne pour Harry, qui sont des faits. J'aimerais assez savoir comment tu fait pour me laisser une review sur des éléments qui n'ont pas encore été développé, où ais-je écrite que Harry allait avoir un caractère de cochon et qu'Aaron allait tout lui passer? Pour ton information j'ai déjà écrit une trentaine de pages, et à moins que je change tout, tu es totalement à l'opposé du truc.

Je te remercie d'avoir pris, ou de prendre encore, le temps de lire mes autres fics, et j'attends tes retours avec impatience.

Luffynette: Merci

Brigitte26: La voilà, merci

ManoirMalfoys: C'est le problème des résumés, on dévoile des choses qui n'apparaisse pas encore, mais tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre. Je suis évidement d'accord que l'attitude des responsables politiques n'est absolument pas reluisante, mais je trouve que l'image que JKR à donné du peuple sorcier anglais est tout à fait en accord avec cela. Merci pour les deux reviews, les réponses sont censées arriver petit à petit.

Julia13verseau: Merci

Yami ni hikari: Toujours fidèle ma belle à ce que je vois, merci encore pour toutes ces années.


	4. Chapter 4

Il se réveilla dans un grand lit aux draps sable, toujours nu, toujours blotti contre le corps puissant d'Aaron, Aaron qui le regardait d'un air attendrit. L'homme laissa sa main courir délicatement dans son dos, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et l'embrassa sur le front avant de demander :

« Bien dormit mon ange ? »

Le brun hocha paresseusement la tête, et sans réfléchir, embrassa les lèvres de son créateur :

« Mieux que bien, je n'ai fait aucun cauchemar. »

L'aîné ravit du baiser, sourit, dévoilant ses canines avant d'expliquer :

« Le sommeil des vampires ne connait ni rêve, ni cauchemar. Tu as faim ? »

Harry réalisa alors qu'il mourait de faim, ou plutôt de soif, il avait envie de sang ! Un sang chaud, épais, un sang délicieux, il en salivait déjà. Aaron sourit de plus belle en sentant l'envie de son enfant, et attrapa une clochette sur la table de nuit qu'il agita dans un silence magique.

Quelques instants après, trois personnes se tenaient au pied du lit, trois humains, trois jeunes hommes, magnifiques, et uniquement vêtus de boxer. Le premier était blond, le second brun, et le troisième châtain, et les trois semblaient en adoration devant eux, Aaron retint le nouveau-né d'une main ferme, alors qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur eux, et dit :

« Tu ne dois pas les vider mon ange, tu n'en as pas besoin, je suis ton créateur, l'un des plus ancien de notre race, et tu portes mon sang, grâce à sa puissance, tes besoins sont minimes. Je te présente Luc, le blond Daniel, le brun et Kyle. Ils sont à mon service parce qu'ils y trouvent leur compte, je les nourris, je les protège, et je paye leur études, en échange ils s'offrent à moi. Je tiens à eux, et je ne veux pas que tu leur fasses du mal ! Sinon tu comprendras que comme tout le reste la douleur est amplifiée par les sens vampirique ! »

Harry gronda, il voulait déchirer les gorge délicates de ces beaux humains, se repaître de leur sang jeune et chaud, les vider pour les laisser choir comme des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils ! Aaron ne se laissa pas impressionné par les grondements du nouveau-né et sa voix claqua :

« Harry ! Calme-toi ! »

Mais le brun ne voulait pas se calmer ! Il voulait mordre, il voulait s'abreuver, il voulait tuer ! Aaron tenta de le calmer en émettant une forte vague de phéromones, mais l'adolescent était fort, si fort ! Bien que contrarié, l'aîné ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de la force de son enfant. Heureusement, qu'il existait d'autre méthodes pour mater les jeunes vampires !

Sans un mot, Aaron le retourna sur le ventre et l'immobilisa à l'aide de chaînes magiques, avant d'abattre lourdement sa main sur les magnifiques globes pâles de l'adolescent. Le brun mis quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Aaron lui mettait une fessée, devant un publique en plus, et pas doucement.

Il avait raison, la douleur était amplifiée par les sens vampirique, il sentait ses fesses brûlées sous les claques puissantes de son créateur, il émit une vague de gêne intense, mais Aaron l'ignora, l'enfant devait apprendre à obéir, et on n'avait jamais trouvé mieux que cela pour dresser les jeunes vampires !

Harry commença à laisser échapper des cris de douleur à chaque claques dont le bruit semblait emplir toute la chambre, Merlin, il avait mal, il avait honte, il allait craquer et se mettre à pleurer sous peu, sa honte n'aurait plus de limites ! Il était un adolescent, un homme fait, et il allait se mettre à pleurnicher sous la fessée comme un petit garçon immature ! Et pourtant, pourtant il était excité, il sentait son sexe pulsé contre son ventre, même la douleur et l'humiliation semblaient être des sources de plaisir pour un vampire.

Puis il craqua et se mit à pleurer, à sangloter, puis à supplier, alors seulement il sentit son excitation retomber.

Aaron ne cessa qu'à ce moment-là, en disant :

« Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer Harry ! Je peux excuser beaucoup de chose, mais concernant mes garçons je suis intraitable ! Quand je te donne un ordre, tu obéis, c'est bien clair ? »

Toujours en sanglotant, Harry approuva, et les chaînes disparurent, Aaron se tourna alors vers les humains, qui n'affichait aucun air moqueur ou satisfait, pour cause, leur maître n'hésitait pas à les punir de la même façon, ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans la même position que le jeune vampire.

Kyle, le châtain, fut le premier à oser s'avancer, et il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour caresser doucement les cheveux noirs du nouveau-né en murmurant :

« Jeune maître, nous avons également droit à ce traitement, et nous finissons toujours dans le même état que vous. Sécher vos larmes et nourrissez-vous de moi. »

Harry osa lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil et vit sa sincérité, il eut un sourire triste pour le châtain, qui se coucha à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur le front avant de murmurer :

« Venez jeune maître ! »

Disant cela il dégagea son cou, présentant sa jugulaire au brun, Harry jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Aaron qui hocha la tête en souriant :

« Quelques gorgées, pas plus, et ensuite tu te mords légèrement la langue pour guérir la blessure avec ton sang. »

Touché de l'attitude de l'humain, Harry tenta d'être le plus doux possible, il mordit délicatement la gorge offerte, et sentit pour la première fois le sang gicler dans sa bouche. Il gémit de plaisir, c'était divin, Kyle avait un goût sucré et boisé, comme une friandise, il eut le plus grand mal à s'arrêter, il aurait tellement voulu passer l'éternité ainsi à savourer cette douceur exquise. En plus du plaisir simple du sang, il sentit le plaisir de l'humain, il le sentit durcir dans son boxer, et lui-même se redressa de nouveau, c'était si bon ! Tout, absolument tout participait à son plaisir, à leur plaisir !

Le goût du sang, l'odeur de Kyle, mais aussi celle des deux autres humains, le sexe dur de Kyle emprisonné dans le tissus contre le sien, libre et tout aussi dur, le regard des témoins sur eux, la douleur de ses fesses, tout ne semblait exister que pour amplifier son plaisir.

Incapables de résister, ils jouirent d'un même mouvement.

Péniblement, Harry cessa d'aspirer, et suivit les conseils d'Aaron, se mordant la langue pour refermer délicatement la blessure du châtain, avant de s'écarter de lui.

Kyle lui sourit d'un air fatigué, et l'embrassa sur le nez :

« Merci jeune maître. »

Touché par la dévotion que ce jeune homme lui manifestait, Harry l'embrassa sur les lèvres, et murmura :

« Merci à toi Kyle. »

Il sentit la main d'Aaron lui caresser le dos et se tourna vers lui, l'argenté souriait :

« C'est très bien Harry, il faut beaucoup de force pour s'arrêter la toute première fois, et tu n'en as pas laissé échapper une goutte, c'est parfait mon bel ange. N'oublie pas, les garçons sont fragiles, il ne faut pas te laisser emporter, ils sont comme des enfants pour nous, nous devons les protéger et prendre soin d'eux. »

Harry approuva, il avait subitement une très forte affection pour Kyle, il s'était offert à lui et lui avait fait connaître ce plaisir intense, et sans doute qu'il en serait de même avec les autres.

« Bon les garçons, je crois que vos leçons ne vont pas tarder à commencer ! Filez ! Kyle, tu te sens d'attaque ? »

Le châtain tenta de faire un sourire rassurant à son maître, mais fut incapable de se lever, à la grande honte du brun.

« Oh, je suis désolé Kyle, je… »

Kyle le coupa d'un sourire doux :

« Ne vous en faites pas jeune maître, comme l'a dit notre maître, vous vous êtes très bien comporté, ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue, demain il n'y paraitra plus. »

Harry jeta un regard paniqué à Aaron qui le rassura d'un sourire :

« Tu as été un peu trop loin, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu t'es arrêter seul, et c'est un exploit pour un nouveau-né. Kyle va rester ici aujourd'hui, c'est tout, demain, tu te nourriras sur un autre, et Kyle se porteras très bien. »

Le brun embrassa délicatement sa victime, avant d'aller trouver refuge dans les bras de son maître.

Aaron se leva et le porta dans la salle de bain, avant de le posé sur le sol carrelé et de s'éloigner d'un pas :

« Tu tiens debout seul visiblement, c'est bien, tu es fort ! Prends une douche, et retrouve-moi au salon. »

L'adolescent fut un peu déçu d'être laissé seul pour ses ablutions, mais obéit, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Le survivant était mort ! Il ne savait pas à quel point les vampires avaient, ou non, mauvaise presse dans le monde sorcier, mais il n'eut pas de mal à croire que plus personne ne voudrait de lui ! Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait fait cela ? N'avait-il pas fait tout ce qu'on attendait de lui ? Il avait même été prêt à mourir pour la cause, il s'était avancé seul face à Voldemort pour que ce dernier détruise l'horcruxe qu'il portait en lui ! Il avait été pourchassé par les mangemorts pendant un an pour permettre la destruction du mage noir ! Il avait risqué sa vie depuis ses onze ans pour contrecarrer les plans de Tom Jedusor ! Alors pourquoi ? Pour son bien ou son malheur ? Dumbledore avait-il craint qu'il prenne le pouvoir fort de son autorité de vainqueur de Voldemort ? Ça aurait été bien mal le connaître, il n'avait jamais voulu autre chose que la tranquillité ! Ou bien était-ce l'inverse ? Que le survivant, devenus vampire soit le porte-drapeau des créatures magiques ? Ça lui ressemblait davantage, mais le vieil homme savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Un simple message posthume aurait suffi !

Peut-être qu'Aaron avait raison, il souhaitait qu'il veille sur le monde magique, mais de quel droit lui aurait-il imposé cette charge ? C'était un très gros risque, rien ne pouvait l'assurer qu'au contraire il ne deviendrait pas une menace pour ce monde !

Agacé de ne pas trouver de réponse satisfaisante à sa question, Harry coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir et se figea. Etait-il aussi beau qu'Aaron le disait ? N'était-il pas le monstre que sa famille lui serinait qu'il était ?

Il haussa les épaules, et se détourna du miroir pour se sécher rapidement avant de regagner la chambre. Kyle était toujours dans le lit, ils échangèrent un sourire, et l'humain dit :

« Le maître vous attends dans le salon jeune maître, il a précisé que comme vous n'aviez pas de vêtements dignes de votre beauté, il était inutile d'en chercher. »

Harry sourit pour cacher sa gêne, curieusement le fait d'être nu face à Kyle ou aux deux autres humains ne le gênait pas tant que c'était dans la chambre, mais sortir de ce sanctuaire dans le plus simple appareil… Il faillit refuser de sortir, mais ses fesses étaient encore douloureuses de la punition, et il n'avait aucune envie d'en repasser par là. Et il devait reconnaître que s'exposer ainsi l'excitait, depuis ce matin il se découvrait une sorte de perversité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé posséder en lui. Venait-elle de la transformation ? Ou bien sa nouvelle liberté due à la mort du mage noir lui avait-elle seulement permis de l'exprimer ? En fait il s'en moquait, il était une créature immortelle, il était normal que sa perception du monde en soit changé !

Il glissa jusqu'à Kyle, l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de lui caresser la joue en disant :

« Je suis désolé Kyle, repose toi surtout. »

Kyle lui adressa un sourire fatigué :

« Il n'y a aucun mal jeune maître, je serais de nouveau à votre disposition dès demain, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. »

Le brun laissa échapper un claquement de langue irrité :

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tu t'es montré gentil avec moi, c'est pour toi que je veux que tu te reposes, pas pour pouvoir te mordre à nouveau dès demain. »

Le châtain fit une grimace d'excuse, et Harry sortit non sans l'avoir embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

La demeure d'Aaron était immense, mais il put se fier à son nez pour retrouver la trace de son créateur. Il arriva sans encombre dans un salon aux couleurs chaudes, où il trouva le vampire aux cheveux d'argent assis dans un large fauteuil, entrain de parcourir divers parchemins. Le brun glissa dans ce qu'il croyait être un parfait silence, jusqu'à lui, mais alors qu'il allait tenter de le faire sursauter, il sentit une main s'abattre gentiment sur ses fesses le faisant glapir de surprise. Aaron se tenait derrière lui, alors que les parchemins n'avaient pas encore touchés le sol.

L'aîné sourit :

« Débutant ! Je t'ais sentis arrivé depuis que tu as quitté la chambre ! »

Sur ce, il le prit dans ses bras et reprit sa place dans le fauteuil, l'adolescent sur ses genoux.

« Quand tu aurais quelques siècles de plus, on verra si tu arrives à me surprendre ! Mais d'abord, le plus pressé pour toi, et un immense gâchis pour mes yeux, il faut te trouver des vêtements dignes de ta beauté mon bel ange brun. »

Ainsi pelotonné nu sur les genoux du vampire, Harry se sentait bien moins attiré par l'idée de se couvrir. Les bras d'Aaron semblaient valoir toutes les tenues, et il était excitant d'être ainsi exposé à son maître qui lui était habillé d'un élégant costume gris perle agrémenté d'une chemise saumon. Harry se sentait comme étant la propriété d'Aaron, et la sensation ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, ainsi nu, il perdait son statut d'être responsable, ainsi nu, il revenait à son créateur, son maître, de le protéger et de l'éduquer, c'était reposant en fait.

Il haussa les épaules, sans vouloir expliquer ses raisons, il tenait à faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il lui laissait le choix. Aaron sourit, et demanda :

« Veux-tu rester ainsi ? Exposé pour mon plaisir et celui des garçons ? »

Le brun émit une vague de gêne, dit comme cela il avait un peu l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie, avec une composante sexuelle prononcée. L'argenté sourit de plus belle :

« Mon bel ange, nu ou habillé les garçons baveront sur toi, et moi aussi. Le choix t'appartient Harry, personnellement je trouve que tu te suffis amplement à toi-même. Mais c'est ta décision. »

Le brun tenta de transiger :

« Juste un boxer peut-être ! »

Aaron l'embrassa délicatement avant de refuser :

« Non, c'est l'uniforme des garçons, les quelques invités vampire que je peux avoir, risqueraient de te prendre pour un humain s'ils ne font pas assez attention. Pas de demi-mesure pour une beauté comme toi, nu ou habillé ! »

L'annonce des visites potentielles le figea, il n'allait pas s'exposer ainsi devant de parfaits inconnus !

« Habillé alors, si vous recevez… »

Les mains d'Aaron lui caressèrent les flancs :

« Harry, tu es mon enfant, aucuns de mes invités n'oserait lever la main sur toi, et j'avoue que j'aimerais assez leur montrer à quel point tu es parfait. Tu es mon plus bel enfant, et de très loin ! Tu es même le plus beau vampire que j'ai jamais vu. Ils se noieraient dans leur propre bave en te voyant ainsi ! Mais soit, je vais faire venir le tailleur, rien de moins que le meilleur pour mon bel ange brun. »

Il voulut se lever, mais le brun l'en empêcha en l'embrassant profondément, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son aîné. Il se sentait si horriblement avide, et l'apparente soumission qui était la sienne, assis nu sur les genoux d'Aaron ne faisait que renforcer son envie.

Aaron répondit au baiser avec plaisir, avant de l'écarter délicatement :

« Il y a tant de chose que tu dois apprendre mon ange ! Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, nous n'irons pas plus loin que ce que nous avons déjà partagé.»

Harry retint un grondement, Aaron n'avait pas aimé le dernier qu'il avait laissé échapper, il prit plutôt un air piteux, espérant attendrir son créateur qui se contenta d'en rire :

« J'ai quasiment inventé l'air de chiot battu mon ange, tu ne m'auras pas avec ça ! Soit sage, sinon tu t'assois ailleurs ! »

N'ayant aucune envie de quitter l'étreinte rassurante de son maître, Harry obéit, et l'homme agita une clochette similaire à celle de la chambre. Luc apparut, toujours aussi beau, agréablement bronzé, avec son torse superbement dessiné, et son sourire canaille en voyant le jeune vampire nu.

« Maitres ? »

L'aîné lâcha :

« Fait venir Derek Star, le jeune maître à besoin de vêtements ! Et n'oublie pas de porter les repas de Kyle ! »

Le blond s'inclina en répondant :

« Oui maître, même si aucune création de Monsieur Star n'iras aussi bien que l'air au jeune maître, et Daniel a déjà prévu de faire les plats préférés de Kyle maître. »

Le vampire sourit, d'autant plus en sentant le brun émettre de la gêne mais aussi de l'envie, il faudrait qu'il affranchisse les garçons sur le fait de ne pas toucher Harry au-delà d'une certaine limite. Ils n'avaient jamais côtoyés de nouveau-né, ils ne connaissaient donc pas les risques.

Une fois le blond sortit, Aaron dit :

« Bien. Mon bel ange brun, il est temps de t'apprendre ce que signifie être un vampire. – Le brun se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de maître, et l'écouta avec attention – Comme tu le sais déjà nous nous nourrissons de sang humain, plus le vampire est faible ou jeune, plus il a besoin de sang. Tu es un cas à part, parce que je suis l'un des plus vieux vampires connus, mon sang est suffisamment puissant pour limiter ta soif, même si tu n'es qu'un bébé vampire.

Nous ne tuons que les criminels Harry, prendre la vie d'innocents serait une charge trop lourde sur ton âme, et quand tu vide quelqu'un, tu dois t'arrêter avant que le cœur ne cesse de battre, car cela pourrait t'entraîner dans la mort. On ne boit pas de sang mort, c'est dangereux, pas mortel mais ça t'affaiblit.

Voilà concernant le sang, mais toi tu n'auras jamais besoin de plus que quelques gorgées par jour, ne tombe pas dans le travers de l'excès.

Sinon, concernant tes pouvoirs, tu étais sorcier, en tant que tel tu as toujours accès à ta magie, mais tu n'as plus besoin de baguette, cependant je te conseille de la garder, ça te permettras d'entretenir l'illusion. Je t'apprendrais à te faire passer pour un mortel. Physiquement, tu es plus fort, à peu près autant qu'un géant, tu es également plus rapide, ta vue est parfaite, même dans le noir complet, ton ouïe te permet d'entendre les trottinements d'une souris à l'autre bout de Poudlard, tous tes sens sont exaltés par le sang vampirique. Tu réfléchis plus vite et « mieux », tu retiendras plus facilement ce que tu apprendras.

Comme tu l'as peut être constaté il est aisé de se laisser fasciné par quelque chose, fait attention à cela quand tu te feras passer pour un mortel, les humains ne voient pas le monde comme nous, rien ou presque ne déclenche une telle fascination chez eux.

Concernant le sexe, tu es pleinement fonctionnel comme tu l'a vu hier soir et ce matin, bien entendu tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant, nous sommes stériles. Nous avons un appétit sexuel débordant, dès qu'un humain nous plaît il nous le faut, c'est dangereux Harry, pas tellement pour toi, mais pour ton partenaire, pendant l'acte on désire tellement l'autre qu'on veut le mordre, le vider pour ne faire qu'un avec lui, il faudra apprendre à te contrôler. En attendant tiens-toi loin des garçons !

Concernant nos faiblesses, la majorité d'entre nous, qui sont en général des vampires moldus, craignent le soleil, ils les brûlent, pour nous, vampires sorciers, notre magie nous protègent, c'est pourquoi nous vivons le jour. Tout ce qui est ail, eau bénite, crucifix, pieu dans le cœur, sont de simples bêtises. Tuer un vampire n'est pas simple, il n'existe que trois façons d'y parvenir. Le décapiter, le vider totalement de son sang, ou le brûler et disperser ses cendres. En dehors de cela, nous guérirons toujours.

J'en reviens au sexe, outre le danger de le mordre, tu auras aussi tendance à oublier ta force, et tu le réduiras en charpie, le contrôle Harry !

Tout notre vie, ou non-vie est basée sur le contrôle, tant que tu es maîtres de toi-même et de tes appétits, tout se passeras bien.

Nous sommes des créatures passionnées, des jouisseurs, nous nous laissons facilement obsédés par quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Quoi d'autres ? Ah oui, en tant que ton créateur tu dois m'obéir, je peux t'y contraindre grâce au lien de sang entre nous, mais en général j'évite d'y avoir recours, je préfère largement te tanner les fesses ! En règle générale, les créateurs rompent ce lien quand ils estiment que leur enfant est prêt à s'assumer seul.

Le dernier point, certains d'entre nous ont ce qu'on appelle un calice, il s'agit généralement d'un humain, qui devient le compagnon du vampire, il deviens le seul dont le sang le rassasie, le seul avec lequel le vampire conçoit de coucher. Le calice à une énorme ascendance sur le vampire, comme les veelas et leur compagnons, et comme pour les veelas, nous partageons une part de notre pouvoir avec eux, entre autre ils peuvent vivres plusieurs siècles tout en restant tels qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils sont devenus calices. Mais c'est extrêmement rare, trouver son calice peux demander des siècles, c'est un peu le principe des âmes sœurs, on peut vivre sans jamais la rencontrer, et on n'en sera pas malheureux pour autant.

Si tu as des questions mon ange, n'hésite pas. »

Bien évidemment, Harry posa LA question :

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

Aaron rit, c'était toujours pareil, les humains affranchis ou les nouveau-nés posaient invariablement cette question, cela les obsédaient visiblement :

« J'ai un peu plus de 2000 ans Harry. »

Le brun se retourna pour lui jeter un regard impressionné :

« Vous faites à peine 1000. »

L'homme le chatouilla pour son manque de respect, avant de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser dans le cou, le faisant frémir. Les mains d'Aaron se mirent à le caresser de partout, jusqu'à attraper son sexe tendu, le faisant gémir. 2000 ans d'expérience ! Ça n'avait pas de prix !

Harry pencha la tête en arrière pour rendre ses lèvres accessibles, et il sentit celles de son maître s'écraser sur sa bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent longuement, tandis que les mains d'Aaron le caressaient intégralement, douces ou taquines, effleurant, pinçant, griffant. C'était si bon !

Aaron le retourna brusquement pour qu'il soit face à face et ses mains saisirent avec forces ses fesses pâles, encore douloureuses, et le rappel de sa honte l'excita encore davantage. Harry aurait voulu goûter cette peau millénaire, mais chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'attaquer à la chemise de son maître, ce dernier l'en empêchait. En bon gryffondor, il insista, et reçut une sévère claque sur son arrière train pour cela :

« Harry, non ! Si tu pars dans cette voie, je ne te laisserais pas partir avant de t'avoir ravi ton innocence ! Et bien que l'envie ne manque pas, tu es encore trop saoulé par la transformation. Dans quelques temps, quand le sang se sera apaisé en toi, si tu le veux toujours, je te prendrais avec plaisir ! Mais pour l'instant le plaisir ne sera que le tien ! »

Le brun avait glapit sous la fessée, mais la voix d'Aaron était tellement hypnotique qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre ! Selon son maître il n'était pas assez conscient de l'acte et des implications pour le moment, soit ! Il se laisserait faire selon les limites fixées par son créateur. Il hocha la tête et captura les lèvres de l'homme, pour lui signifier de reprendre leur jeu.

Aaron lui rendit son baiser, puis le souleva dans les airs, comme s'il n'avait pas pesé plus qu'une plume, sa langue s'attaqua alors à l'intérieur des cuisses du brun, désormais parfaitement à portée, Harry gémit, la simple situation le rendait déjà fou, la puissance d'Aaron lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant pour lui, et il adorait cette impression d'impuissance. L'aîné aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, il n'aurait jamais eu la force de le repousser, et il se contentait de cette douce torture à coup de langue qui semblait lui bruler l'aine, le scrotum, allant quelque fois jusqu'à se glisser à la base de son sexe ou entre ses fesses. A ce train-là il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps !

Il crut mourir quand Aaron engloutit son désir, comment en ayant la peau si froide, sa bouche pouvait-elle être si chaude ?

Ce n'est qu'en sentant un doigt s'insinuer en lui qu'il se rendit compte que l'argenté ne le portait plus que d'une seule main, sans que cela change quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. La sensation de cette intrusion en lui, ce doigt puissant qui effleurait les parois de son intimité le faisait gémir comme un perdu. Qu'est-ce que cela allait être quand enfin il enfoncerait en lui sa virilité ? Il en perdrait la raison, et avec bonheur !

L'adolescent ne retint pas le cri de jouissance qui lui monta dans la gorge tandis qu'il explosait dans la bouche de son maître, aucune discrétion, ça aurait été dénié le plaisir intense qu'il venait de connaître.

Aaron ne le relâcha pas avant d'avoir effacé toute trace de son plaisir, et seulement alors il le redéposa sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser tendrement :

« Mon bel ange brun, si innocent, si tentateur, tu es une pure merveille Harry. »

Harry émit une puissante vague de bien-être ainsi assommé par le plaisir entouré des bras de son créateur.

* * *

RAR :

Brigitte26 : Effectivement Drago va apparaître. Concernant la vengeance, c'était ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'hésite de plus en plus, je verrais.

ShadowSaphir : Je comprends que tu ais douté, c'était un découpage de forme plus que de fond, mais maintenant ça devrait n'être plus qu'un découpage de fond (en théorie).

Julia13verseau : Merci, j'espère pouvoir arriver à leur donner un peu de relief.

Yami ni hikari : Merci ma belle, et merci d'avoir encore été la première à reviewer sur cette fic et les royaumes élémentaires.

Lalouve : J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras prouver que je tente d'éviter le cliché du petit mignon au sale caractère, concernant le reste, je sais que j'ai vite tendance à retomber dans les mêmes « travers », en tout cas merci de les laisser des review.

Luffynette : Merci

77Hildegard : Merci, il va falloir voir comment il réagit avec le temps.

Groumde : Déjà merci pour les trois reviews. J'espère que le Harry vampire te plairas pour le moment, même s'il va évidemment évoluer (du moins c'est le but). Concernant la longueur des phrases, je sais, mais c'est difficile pour moi de les faire plus courtes. J'ai essayé de faire un effort dans ma nouvelle fic, à toi de me dire.


	5. Chapter 5

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de savourer la langueur qui le prenait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Luc à l'odeur, accompagné d'un inconnu qui avait pourtant quelque chose de familier.

Aaron les invita à entrer, et le serviteur blond ouvrit la porte, suivit par un petit homme roux, au visage racé, et bien trop pâle pour être humain. C'était donc cela cette impression familière, il s'agissait d'un vampire !

Le rouquin s'inclina devant Aaron :

« Lord Aaron, c'est toujours un grand honneur. »

L'argenté sourit :

« Derek, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement, je vous présente Harry mon tout nouvel enfant, je veux une garde-robe complète pour lui, ne regardez pas à la dépense ! Il faut le meilleur pour une telle beauté. »

Le tailleur, qui n'avait pas encore regardé l'adolescent, par crainte de fâcher son client, porta un regard intéressé sur lui et acquiesça :

« En effet my Lord, seules mes plus belles créations pourraient éventuellement être digne d'une telle perfection, je permets de vous adresser toutes mes félicitations, à tous les deux. »

Aaron hocha la tête et Harry suivit son exemple, pas très sûr de la façon dont il devait se comporter. L'aîné se leva et déposa le brun à terre avant de dire :

« Commençons par les sous-vêtements. »

Le rouquin approuva, et se tourna vers Harry :

« Que portez-vous jeune seigneur ? Slip, boxers, autre chose ? »

Habituellement il se contentait de caleçons, mais il avait dans l'idée qu'Aaron préférerait largement le voir avec quelque chose de plus flatteur, il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à son maître, qui demanda :

« Qu'en pensez-vous Derek ? »

Le tailleur se mis à tourner autour du brun, qui s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas être mort de honte d'être ainsi examiné par un inconnu alors qu'il était nu et venait tout juste de jouir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, sortit de nulle part, un slip blanc venait de prendre place sur son corps.

Le rouquin, qui était de nouveau face à Harry, jeta un coup interrogatif à Aaron qui approuva, puis le tailleur demanda :

« Etes-vous à l'aise ? N'hésitez surtout pas, il n'y a rien de plus désagréable. »

Harry se mira sous toutes les coutures dans le jeu de miroirs flottants que le tailleur venait de faire apparaître, et demanda en émettant un vague de gêne qu'un peu plus de place soit accordé à l'avant. Sans sourciller, le tailleur s'exécuta, et le brun approuva.

« Bien, donc slip, définitivement, il serait criminel de cacher plus de choses que cela quand vous êtes en sous-vêtements. My Lord, par quoi souhaitez-vous commencer ? »

Aaron allait répondre, quand Daniel entra d'un pas pressé et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer quelque chose, curieusement, Harry n'entendit pas le moindre mot, sans doute un sortilège de silence ou d'intimité.

« Malheureusement j'ai des affaires à régler. Derek j'ai toute confiance en vous, Harry écoute le, c'est le meilleur, certaines choses ne te plairons peut-être pas, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Veux-tu que Luc reste avec vous pour te conseiller ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, et le serviteur blond lui adressa un grand sourire rassurant tandis qu'Aaron sortait, suivit de Daniel.

Harry crut mourir, qui pouvait avoir l'utilité d'autant de vêtement ? Certainement pas lui ! Il regretta à plusieurs reprises d'avoir fait ce choix, finalement vivre nu était une bonne idée ! Luc resta heureusement à ses côtés, présence réconfortante et amicale.

De son côté Derek Star n'en revenait pas, ce jeune seigneur, enfant d'un des plus puissants vampires, serait le couronnement de sa carrière, d'une part tout lui allait, il avait des proportions parfaites, et en plus il avait visage d'ange. La perfection incarnée ! Avec un caractère tout sauf facile en matière de vêtements, le garçon ne comprenait pas que tout cela n'était que le minimum, né d'un des Premiers, sorcier, et pas n'importe lequel en plus, il se devait d'être parfait d'élégance et de manières.

Ils ressortirent tous deux épuisés, chaque nouvelles propositions avait donné lieu à de longs débats, heureusement que Luc était là et finissait toujours par convaincre l'enfant. Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard, que le tailleur parti, promettant d'expédier la commande d'ici une semaine, un minimum vu la quantité de vêtements.

Ravi d'être enfin libre, Harry se percha sans gêne sur les genoux du blond, c'était moins réconfortant qu'Aaron, mais ce dernier était visiblement sortit avec Daniel. Luc l'accueillit sans problème dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en disant :

« Vous serez presque aussi beau habillé que nu jeune maître. »

Car effectivement, l'adolescent était de nouveau nu, il faudrait tout de même qu'il demande à Aaron pourquoi il n'éprouvait presque plus de gêne d'ailleurs. Luc le porta dans une autre pièce, où le jeune vampire découvrit avec surprise une télévision et tout le matériel qu'on pouvait imaginer avec, le blond le déposa précautionneusement sur le canapé, et lui proposa divers films, le brun fit son choix, et après avoir introduit le disque, le serviteur blond vint s'allonger à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit brun ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par les battements de ce cœur qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais que chez les autres.

Ce fut le retour d'Aaron qui le tira de son sommeil, Luc s'était endormit aussi, et Harry ne put résister à l'envie de goûter ses lèvres charnues, avant de partir silencieusement à la recherche de son maître. Il trouva son créateur dans un bureau décoré de panneau de bois sombre, et d'une moquette verte, ravi de le retrouver il glissa à toute vitesse vers lui pour se percher sur ses genoux et l'embrasser délicatement.

L'aîné sourit, et le serra contre lui :

« Alors ça c'est bien passé ? »

Harry grogna :

« Une torture ! En plus Luc n'a pas arrêté de lui donner raison, ce traître infâme. »

L'homme rit, et le brun demanda :

« Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? »

Le rire cessa, et Aaron soupira :

« C'est à propos d'une partie de ton apprentissage dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé. Il sera bien temps demain, si nous allions nous coucher, Kyle doit s'ennuyer. »

Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment, Harry approuva, et s'accrocha au cou de son créateur. L'homme l'embrassa délicatement et glissa jusqu'à leur chambre, où Kyle, toujours dans le lit, regardait la télé qui était normalement dissimulée derrière une boiserie.

« Maîtres. »

Harry descendit des bras de son maître et fila embrasser le châtain, avant de demander :

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Kyle sourit :

« Bien mieux jeune maître, demain ce seras finis. »

Rassurer, le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, et suivit son maître dans la salle de bain. Autant la veille il n'avait pas fait attention, trop pris par sa transformation, autant là il se repassait de la simple vue du corps puissant d'Aaron. L'aîné dévisagea son enfant et prévint :

« Tu te tiens tranquille Harry, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attends ! »

Le brun acquiesça d'un air penaud, et déglutit en voyant disparaitre le boxer de l'homme. Il dégageait une telle aura de puissance ainsi offert aux regards, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le sexe imposant qui reposait entre les jambes de son maître. Quel plaisir inouï ce serrais que de le sentir en lui ! Il attendait ce moment avec tant d'impatience. Mais ce soir, il se tiendrait bien, il tenait à ses fesses !

Il se glissa aux côtés de son maître sous le jet d'eau brûlant, et le laissa avec plaisir le laver, devant se comporter comme un modèle de sagesse, il profita de la situation pour demander :

« Maître, pourquoi ne suis-je pas gêner plus que cela d'être nu ? »

Aaron hésita à le reprendre sur l'utilisation du terme « maître », mais renonça, Harry semblait vouloir lui donner une place d'autorité dans sa nouvelle vie, cela serait utile pour la suite, aussi se contentât-il de répondre à la question :

« Tu n'es jamais vraiment nu en réalité, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur notre espèce, mais pour résumer, tous les vampires émettent inconsciemment une aura particulière, une sorte de champ de protection, c'est à cause de cette aura que tu n'es pas gêné. Les humains sont gênés par la nudité pour deux raisons, la première est qu'ils l'associent au sexe, et la seconde parce qu'ils se sentent totalement vulnérables ainsi. Toi tu es un vampire, le sexe ne te gêne pas, et ton aura fait que tu n'es pas sans défense, donc pas vulnérable. »

Harry enregistra cela avec attention, comme tout ce que lui disait son maître, puis fut chasser de la douche, maintenant qu'il était propre, et rejoignit Kyle dans le lit, contre lequel il se blottit avec délectation. Encore une fois, c'était moins rassurant que l'étreinte d'Aaron, mais les battements de cœur et le bruit de leurs respirations associées à leur chaleur d'être vivants, faisaient des humains d'excellentes peluches.

Le lendemain matin, il choisit Daniel pour son repas, ce dernier avait une saveur plus acide que Kyle, comme un jus de fruits frais, parfait pour le réveil, et moins tentateur que la douceur de Kyle. Par curiosité, il aurait bien goûté Luc aussi, mais Aaron refusa, il avait assez mangé, et les excès étaient mauvais pour un si jeune vampire, ça lui donnait de mauvaises habitudes.

Les cours reprirent, et Aaron expliqua de nouvelles choses :

« Il y a plusieurs aspects que je n'ai pas abordés hier mon ange. Mais puisque tu sembles tout intégrer assez facilement, je ne vois pas de raison d'attendre davantage. Entre vampire, il existe trois modes communications, le premier, le plus simple, la parole, les mots. Le second est plus difficile à maitriser, il s'agit de la télépathie, je t'apprendrais, et enfin le dernier, le plus instinctif et le plus difficile à contrôler, l'émission de phéromones. Tu n'en as pas conscience, mais tu en émets chaque fois que tu es gêner, heureux, que tu te sens en sécurité, seuls les autres vampires peuvent les percevoir. Les jeunes, comme toi, les reçoive au niveau inconscient, mais avec l'âge on apprend à les analyser et à les émettre volonté. Mais pour parvenir à ce niveau, il faut beaucoup de temps.

L'autre chose dont je ne t'ai parlé hier, c'est l'organisation de la communauté. Les vampires sont dirigés par un conseil composé de 13 membres, les 13 plus anciens et donc les plus puissants. Le monde est divisé en autant de provinces, et chaque conseiller règne sur l'une d'elle, je règne sur l'Europe, ma province s'arrête à la frontière russe, plus les conseillers sont puissants, plus leur province est grande, je suis le 4° dans l'ordre de préséance, les trois qui sont au-dessus de moi règnent respectivement, sur la moitié nord de l'Amérique du nord, la moitié sud, et une part de l'Asie. Mon rôle en tant que gouverneur est de m'assurer que les vampires ne se font pas repérer par les moldus, et ne tue pas les sorciers. Ceux qui contreviennent à ses règles sont traqués et punis, voir exécutés, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que les moldus découvrent notre existence, ou que les sorciers se mettent en tête de nous exterminer.

Nous sommes restés neutres pendant la dernière guerre, car nous ne pouvions prévoir que tu gagnerais, j'avoue que le conseil a été plus qu'impressionné d'ailleurs.

- Mais maître, le fait de m'avoir emmené avec vous et transformé ?

- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent que les vampires en sont responsables mon ange, la règle pour nous est « pas vu, pas pris ». Mais même si cela arrivait, la protestation ne serait que de façade. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, incertain de la signification de cette affirmation, Aaron soupira et expliqua :

« Pendant ton coma, tu as subi plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat mon ange, et pas par des mangemorts ou des sympathisants de Voldemort. »

Le brun n'en revint pas, pourquoi ? Alors qu'il les avait sauvés de Voldemort ! Comment avaient-ils osés ?

« Qui ? »

L'aîné haussa les épaules :

« Des responsables politiques, qui pensaient que tu étais une menace pour leur pouvoir. Tu es un héros, un jeune homme beau et extrêmement puissant, ils ont crus que tu risquais de changer les choses, et ceux qui ont le pouvoir ne souhaitent pas le changement. Parce que le changement pourrait les priver de leur pouvoir. Mais tu étais trop puissant pour leurs piètres tentatives, ils n'y ont jamais mis beaucoup de cœur en réalité, parce que c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire seul, ça aurait été bien trop risqué de confier cela à un intermédiaire. Le hic c'est qu'il y a une différence entre imaginer prendre une vie, et le faire réellement, bien peu de gens sont capable d'y parvenir de façon froide et réfléchie. Tuer sur un coup de tête, sous le coup de la colère, c'est facile, mais accomplir un meurtre de manière préméditée, c'est bien plus difficile. »

Harry approuva, présenté ainsi, ça ne le surprenait même plus qu'on ait voulu l'éliminer.

« Dois-je faire quelque chose maître ? »

Aaron lui caressa la tête et l'embrassa délicatement avant de répondre :

« Rien dont tu n'aies pas envie mon bel ange brun, si tu veux chercher vengeance je ferais en sorte de t'aider, si tu veux disparaître du monde magique, je t'aiderais aussi. Si tu veux contacter Drago Malefoy, je l'inviterais. Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Le brun sursauta, pourquoi voudrait-il voir Malefoy ? Et puis il se souvint, parce qu'il était le dernier lien qu'il avait avec son ancien vie. Voulait-il voir le blond ? Voulait-il voir son regard d'orage s'éclairer brièvement en réalisant que son ennemi n'était plus, qu'il était devenu un vampire ? Et surtout, voulait-il voir sa réaction ? Dont il doutait qu'elle soit positive et ouverte d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait quelque chose à prendre en compte, une chose importante, magique, la même qui avait obligé Aaron à le transformer, Malefoy avait une dette de vie envers lui !

« Maître, comment fonctionne les dettes de vie ? Il m'en doit une. »

Aaron hésita, tout vampire qu'il soit, Harry restait un adolescent, donc assez aveugle aux conséquences potentielles de ces actes. Devait-il lui confier ainsi une vie humaine ? Certes il ne le tuerait pas, pas volontairement en tout cas, mais il pourrait lui faire beaucoup de mal… Mais après tout, il serait là pour veiller au grain.

« Les dettes de vie naissent indépendamment de la volonté des sorciers, il suffit « juste » que la vie de l'un d'eux soit irrémédiablement menacée, alors ce crée la dette. Mais la dette peux rester latente, inconnue et inexploitée, c'est la majorité des cas. Cependant l'un des concernés peux activer la dette, quel que soit celui qui l'active, c'est à celui qui détiens la dette de décider du mode de remboursement, mais il faut que les deux parties accorde à ce remboursement une valeur équivalente à celle d'une vie. Dans l'absolu il n'y a pas de limites, puisqu'on peut aller jusqu'à exiger la vie du débiteur. Mais généralement on se contente d'attendre, que le débiteur ait une occasion de sauver la vie de l'autre à son tour.

Dans les temps anciens, ceux qui avaient une dette de vie envers quelqu'un d'autre, devenait leur esclave, le corps du débiteur ne pouvait refuser les ordres de son sauveur, quel qu'ils soient, aujourd'hui les dettes activées sont très rares, et les sorciers ne pratiquent plus l'esclavage. L'activation est très simple, elle se fait en prononçant une simple phrase et le nom complet de la personne à qui l'on est lié. »

Harry ne put nier que l'idée d'avoir Malefoy pour esclave était plus que tentante, mais même s'il avait très envie de lui faire payer les 6 années qu'ils avaient passés au collège, il ne se voyait pas priver ainsi quelqu'un de sa liberté, c'est n'était lui ça ! C'était les méthodes de Voldemort, pas les siennes ! Mais que ce petit cloporte lui fasse un seul commentaire désobligeant et il le ferait ramper !

En fait il s'en moquait, Malefoy pourrait se montrer aussi puant qu'avant s'il le voulait, tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de le voir, Malefoy l'avait aidé à gagner cette guerre, en ne le dénonçant pas à Bellatrix. Il sursauta, trop pris dans ces nouvelles sensations, il avait tout obnubilé, et il était temps de revenir au monde réel !

« Que sont devenus les mangemorts maître ? Que s'est-il passé après la bataille ? »

Aaron rassembla ses pensées et commença à raconter la « fin » de la seconde guerre des ténèbres :

« Beaucoup de mangemorts et d'alliés de Tom ont fui après que tu l'ais détruit. Et beaucoup n'ont jamais été retrouvés, certain ont été arrêtés, « jugés » et condamnés rapidement, en général les plus pauvres. Curieusement les gens riches ont eues droit à des procès bien plus longs, avec des juges bien plus conciliants. Voldemort est mort mon ange, mais le monde n'a pas changé. »

Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Harry, de par sa colère, reprit totalement le contact avec sa magie, et fit exploser toutes les surfaces vitrées du salon.

Aaron réagit rapidement en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le secouant un peu brutalement. Le petit brun reprit alors pieds dans la réalité et émis une vague de gêne devant le désastre qu'il venait de causer. L'aîné le serra contre lui, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux :

« Ce n'est pas grave mon bel ange brun, tu n'avais plus eu de contact avec ta magie depuis ta transformation, et je ne pensais pas que tu la recouvrerais aussi tôt, tu es vraiment un être extraordinaire en tout mon ange. La première fois qu'on récupère notre magie, il y a toujours une catastrophe, bon là, c'en est une belle, que tu vas assumer. Mais il n'y a rien de dramatique là-dedans, si ce n'est que tu vas devoir t'entraîner durement. Tu vas aller voir les garçons, et leur demander de te donner aspirateur, balais et tout ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer ce bazar ! Tu ramasseras chaque morceau de verre à la moldue, et je ne veux pas que les garçons t'aident, ils pourraient se blesser ! Pas de magie, pas de vitesse vampirique, tout en mode moldu ! C'est bien clair jeune homme ? Et si je sens la moindre manifestation de magie, gare à tes fesses ! Je veux que tu réfléchisses au contrôle pendant que tu fais cela, aller file ! »

Il finit sa phrase en claquant légèrement les fesses nues du brun, et, quand ce dernier eut quitté le salon, il se rendit dans son bureau. Il prit place derrière le large meuble d'ébène en réfléchissant à son enfant.

Harry était un dieu parmi les insectes, magnifique, surpuissant, et, heureusement, humble et gentil. Il allait falloir pousser l'entraînement, les jeunes vampires étaient comme les jeunes sorciers, ils avaient des manifestations de magie sauvages. Il y avait peu de créatures aussi dangereuses qu'un vampire tout juste transformé, surtout un vampire sorcier, dont tous les sens, et tous les appétits étaient poussés à leurs paroxysmes, c'était en général pour cela que les créateurs les serraient de prêt durant les premiers temps.

Le point positif avec Harry, c'est qu'il était tout prêt à écouter et apprendre, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Sauveur soit aussi soumis, mais c'était visiblement le cas, l'adolescent était tout disposé à obéir à son maître, ce qui, dans la situation présente, n'était pas un mal !

La première chose à apprendre pour son bel enfant, c'était le contrôle de ses émotions, qu'il ait été révolté de voir que son sacrifice n'avait rien changé, n'était pas étonnant, mais pour un être aussi puissant et mortel que lui, c'était une faute. Il allait falloir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et lui apprendre à dominer ses réactions et sa magie, Aaron sourit, il avait le professeur parfait pour cela !

Harry de son côté, faisait sa punition, en réfléchissant à ce fameux contrôle que son maître souhaitait qu'il ait. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il avait tout sacrifié pour détruire face de serpent, et faire tomber ses serviteurs, et pourtant tout recommençait, encore, ces putains de politiciens continuaient à ne penser qu'à leurs gueule.

Le petit brun se reprit, il avait dans l'idée que si Aaron entendait ses jurons intérieurs il serait bon pour une séance sur le lit ou en travers de ses genoux !

Il allait devoir intervenir !

Pas pour lui, même les tentatives d'assassinats, il s'en foutait, non, pour tout ceux de ses amis qui étaient morts, qui avaient donnés leur vie pour sauvegarder ce monde, ces enfoirés de connards de politiciens comprit ! Pour eux, il allait leur faire payer leur malhonnêteté, leur lâcheté et leur égoïsme.

Les associations d'idées se faisant très vite, il se demanda subitement ce qu'étaient devenus les parents de Malefoy. Il était prêt à laisser couler pour le fils et la mère, mais si Lucius Malefoy lui tombait à porter de croc, ça risquait d'être sanglant !

Oubliant les directives de son maître, il commença à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à Malefoy père et à d'autres mangemorts. C'était en règle général, sanglant, voire très sanglant, et plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait affamé et énervé. La faim, ou plutôt l'envie le prenait, l'envie de mordre, de vider un humain de son sang, entièrement, de ne laisser qu'une coquille vide, oui vider Malefoy de son sang ! Son sang si pur, serait-il comme un grand millésime ? Chargé d'une magie millénaire qui avait imprégnée tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé ? Ou bien banal, comme celui de n'importe qui, sang-pur, moldu ou « sang-de-bourbe » ? La question méritait une réponse ! Une réponse rapide !

Oui, mordre Malefoy, pas Lucius, non ! Plus Lucius ! Non, mordre Drago, l'entendre gémir sous le plaisir que procurait la morsure, sentir son sexe tendu contre le sien, oui le faire gémir, le faire supplier, pas pour sa vie, mais pour qu'il le soulage ! Oui, il ferait cela, il mordrait Malefoy avant de le prendre, de le faire hurler de plaisir, le laissant ébouriffé comme jamais, essoufflé et en sueur, oui le faire gueuler tandis qu'il s'enfoncerais en lui, sans doute étais-ce un territoire vierge, prendre la virginité de Malefoy ! Merlin que ce serait bon !

Harry revint alors à lui en sentant deux doigts se refermer sur son oreille.

Il déglutit péniblement devant l'air peu satisfait de son maître, et regarda autour de lui, sans en prendre conscience il s'était assis, perdu dans ses fantasmes, et sa magie avait d'elle-même rangée et réparée la pièce.

« Le contrôle Harry ! Je t'ai prévenus que tu pouvais te laisser fasciner pas n'importe quoi, en l'occurrence, vu ton excitation, je dirais n'importe qui, sans doute un petit blond aux yeux gris n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête en émettant un vague de gêne, il venait de fantasmer sur Drago Malefoy !

Aaron lâcha son oreille et le prit sur ses genoux :

« Harry, tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, si jamais je n'avais pas été là, et qu'un des garçons était venus te voir, tu l'aurais violé et vidé de son sang, pour satisfaire ton désir. Je sais que c'est difficile Harry, je suis passé par là aussi, mon propre créateur était un vampire très âgé et sans vouloir me flatter j'étais un sorcier puissant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser mes envies et mes obsessions prendre le pas sur ma raison, j'ai fait beaucoup de victime à cette époque, et j'en porte encore le poids, je veux t'épargner ça. Donc je vais te punir, très durement, la douleur seras ton dérivatif pendant quelques jours, ensuite, j'ai prévu de faire venir quelqu'un pour te provoquer et t'apprendre à tempérer tes réactions. »

Le brun retenu principalement le fait qu'il aurait pu tuer l'un des garçons, et en fut horrifié, Kyle et Luc étaient adorables avec lui, et il ne doutait pas que Daniel était tout aussi sympathique, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore eut l'occasion de parler vraiment avec lui. Il fit une petite moue à l'idée d'être punis, une nouvelle fois, mais il était en confiance avec son maître, et voulait bien croire qu'il le faisait pour son bien.

Il hocha pitoyablement la tête et murmura :

« Tout plutôt que de leur faire du mal ou vous décevoir maître. »

Aaron le serra fortement contre lui :

« Je suis ravi que tu comprenne mon bel ange brun. »

Sur ce, il agita la clochette, convoquant les trois serviteurs, et dit :

« Le jeune maître doit apprendre à se contrôler. Pour le moment, il est esclave de ses désirs, c'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas aller plus loin que les baisers avec lui ! Il serait capable, sans le vouloir de vous tuer si vous alliez plus loin ! Pour éviter tout problème, si jamais je dois partir je scellerais la porte de la chambre, pour vous protéger et lui également. En attendant, il doit apprendre que les erreurs se payent. Kyle, tu vas aller me chercher la badine de fer et d'argent ! »

L'air désolé et choqué qu'affichèrent les garçons prouva au petit brun qu'il allait s'en souvenir longtemps de cette punition.

Kyle eut un instant d'hésitation, il aimait beaucoup le jeune maître, c'était un gentil garçon qui avait été véritablement catastrophé quand il était allé un peu trop loin lors de son premier repas sur lui, et le châtain n'avait aucune envie de participer à sa punition !

Aaron laissa échapper un claquement de langue irrité :

« Tu viens d'en gagner une Kyle ! Tu ramèneras aussi ce qu'il faut pour toi ! »

Harry faillit protester à l'idée que le serviteur soit puni, mais l'aîné ne le laissa pas parler :

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry ! Tu vas avoir assez à faire avec tes propres fesses, sans t'occuper de celles de Kyle ! Ils doivent m'obéir, c'est l'accord que nous avons passé. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne les punis qu'à la main, et au minimum de ma force. Je les adore tous les trois, mais en-dehors du sexe qu'ils sont parfaitement en droit de refuser, ils doivent m'obéir en toute chose ! »

Kyle revint rapidement, tenant un genre de tisonnier ouvragé, en fer incrusté d'argent, et de l'autre un genre de sous-vêtement que le brun n'avait jamais vu. Sans un mot, le jeune humain, déposa l'instrument sur la table basse devant son maître, avant d'ôter son boxer et de se mettre à genoux, les mains sur la tête, attendant qu'Aaron annonce la suite.

L'humain adressa un sourire rassurant au jeune maître, qui semblait catastrophé à l'idée qu'il soit punit pour avoir voulu le protéger. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son maître, qui hocha la tête, lui permettant de parler, Kyle sourit de plus belle et dit :

« Ne vous en faites pas jeune maître, pour moi ce ne seras qu'un mauvais moment à passer, le maître à parfaitement raison, je n'ai pas obéit et je dois être punis pour cela. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète jeune maître, de nous deux, c'est vous qui êtes à plaindre. Si le maître le permet venez me voir après, je prendrais soin de vous. »

Harry en aurait pleuré, il aimait tellement cette gentillesse que Kyle lui manifestait, cette douceur, le jeune homme lui était totalement dévoué alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis 2 jours, qu'avait-il put faire pour cela ? Kyle comprit la question et expliqua :

« Jeune maître, nous sommes des sorciers, et si nous sommes ici c'est parce que nous sommes orphelins, nos familles ont été tuées par des mangemorts pendant la première ou la seconde guerre des ténèbres. Pour ce que vous avez fait, vous avez notre reconnaissance éternelle, et pour la trahison de Dumbledore, notre sympathie, en plus de cela vous êtes magnifique et adorable, chacun de nous donnerait sa vie pour vous. Tout en sachant que vous en seriez triste, alors espérons que cela n'arrive jamais. »

Aaron sourit à son serviteur, quand il était allé transformer Harry, il leur avait expliqué la situation, et les garçons avaient sincèrement plaints leur maître et l'adolescent, ils étaient tous les trois des gens bienveillants, et profondément gentils, et Kyle était certainement le plus gentil des trois.

« Harry, tu te mets comme Kyle, et tu attends ton tour. »

Le brun descendit des genoux de son maître et se positionna aux cotés de l'humain, à genoux, les mains sur la tête, tandis que Kyle s'allongeait sur les genoux de l'aîné, offrant ses fesses musclés à la sanction.

La main d'Aaron s'abattit remplissant l'espace d'un claquement puissant, et Kyle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Harry suivait avec attention la punition, et constata avec un certain soulagement qu'Aaron, malgré ce que devait penser sa victime, y allait très doucement, l'aîné avait été bien plus dur avec lui lors de son réveil. Le brun sourit intérieurement, il doutait vraiment que Kyle partage son avis, à l'entende des cris qu'il poussait. Harry observa avec attention les fesses musclées de l'humain prendre une couleur rosée, puis rouge avant de devenir d'un rouge vif tandis que le jeune homme abandonnait la partie et se mettait à sangloter. Aaron asséna une dernière série de claques sonores sur l'arrière train du serviteur, puis lui caressa doucement le dos en disant :

« C'est fini, Kyli, reprends ta place. »

Le châtain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et retourna se mettre à genoux aux côtés du brun. Harry souffrait de le voir ainsi, pleurant de douleur et sans doute d'humiliation, mais il n'eut pas le temps de filer ses réflexions, car la voix de l'aîné claqua :

« Harry debout, tu te mets contre le dossier du fauteuil et tu poses tes mains sur l'assise, ne fait pas l'erreur d'essayer de te protéger, tu n'y gagneras que davantage de douleur. »

L'adolescent obéit, s'il avait été humain il aurait sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa peau se couvrir de sueur, mais en tant que vampire, il se contenta d'émettre une puissante vague de crainte, qui n'émut pas l'homme pour deux noise. Il émit une vague de gêne quand il prit la position, ainsi plié en deux, il exposait largement ses fesses, et sentait l'aura de son maître effacer la sienne, le laissant aussi démunit qu'un humain.

« L'argent empêcheras que tu guérisse trop vite, ainsi tu garderas longtemps le souvenir de ce que le manque de contrôle apporte. »

Harry murmura d'une voix déjà brisée :

« Oui maître. »

Il hurla quand la badine tomba pour la première fois, si Aaron retenait ses coups, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, l'intense douleur du coup le fit lourdement sursauté, puis ce fut la brûlure des incrustations d'argent, ça brûlait, ca démangeait, c'était à rendre fou. Merlin ! En un seule coup Aaron venait de lui faire regretter son manque de contrôle, et le jeune vampire n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait que ce ne serais pas le dernier.

La badine s'abattit de nouveau, sans régularité, sans qu'il puisse anticiper un coup douloureux ou un simplement effleurement de l'argent. Les coups tombaient, encore et encore, Harry sentait ses fesses le brûler horriblement, et il n'eut pas besoin de plus que quelque coup pour se mettre à sangloter comme un enfant.

Son monde n'était plus qu'un océan de douleur et d'humiliation, ainsi exposé, sans même le recours inconscient de son aura, il était totalement à la merci de son maître, totalement exposé aux regards des serviteurs, jamais il n'avait eu plus honte, plus mal. Il se mit à supplier, à promettre tout et n'importe quoi, tout plutôt que de ressentir à nouveau cette brûlure, cette humiliation !

L'aîné ne cessa que quand l'enfant fut au-delà des sanglots et des suppliques, brisé par la douleur et la honte. Alors la badine fut déposée sur le fauteuil, et les bras réconfortants du maître le firent se redresser. Pleurant silencieusement, il croisa le regard sévère de son créateur et se laissa immédiatement tombé à genoux, reprenant la position qui avait été la sienne avant. Aaron lui caressa délicatement la joue et dit :

« Une demi-heure, ensuite vous pourrez aller prendre une douche. »

Harry comprit, et lui et Kyle restèrent immobiles pendant trente minutes, à peine le temps nécessaire pour que le brun se calme, il avait envie de poser les mains sur ses fesses, espérant en calmer le feu, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'il le faisait avant la fin de la pénitence, il aurait droit à une nouvelle séance. Il se promit de tout faire pour garder le contrôle, pour ne jamais plut être punis de cette façon.

La demi-heure écoulée, Kyle et lui se dirigèrent vers l'étage, chacun dans leur salle de bain, enfin celle d'Aaron pour le brun, ils trouvèrent un bain frais préparé à leur intentions par les deux autres serviteurs.

La sensation de l'eau froide sur ses fesses meurtries soulagea grandement l'adolescent, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir sans douleur avant quelques jours, et que la moindre claque le ferait hurler.

Harry resta à tremper dans son bain pendant un long moment, prenant bien garde à ce que son arrière train ne touche aucune surface, puis sortit pour se poster devant le jeu de miroirs qui lui permettait de s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Ses fesses étaient marbrées de violet, de rouge et de noir, mais jamais sa peau n'avait été entamée, il aurait presque préféré d'ailleurs, il aurait au moins eu une excuse pour s'allonger sur le lit, sur le ventre, et attendre que cela passe. Mais la punition n'était pas constituée que de la séance de badine, mais aussi, et surtout des jours suivants où ses fesses resteraient ultra-sensibles.

Humilié de s'exposé ainsi, Harry prit son courage à deux mains pour rejoindre Aaron dans son bureau. Il entra, après avoir reçu l'autorisation, sans faire attention au fait que son maître n'était pas seul. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant l'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens qu'il se figea brièvement, avant d'incliner la tête dans sa direction. L'homme était aussi un vampire, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, et il sentait qu'il était puissant, pas autant que son maître, mais plus que lui-même.

« Harry je te présente Lord Alexei, un ami et un collègue, il règne sur une part de la Russie. Alexei, je te présente Harry, mon enfant. »

Se souvenant de l'attitude du tailleur face à son maître, Harry adressa une révérence passable au conseiller en disant :

« C'est un grand honneur Lord Alexei. »

Le russe sourit et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour répondre, avant de se tourner vers Aaron :

« C'est une merveille Aaron, il aurait été criminel de ne pas le transformer, je suis ravi que le conseil t'y ai autorisé. »

L'aîné sourit, et approuva :

« Oui, il est magnifique, mais il est jeune et a besoin d'être punis assez souvent. »

Harry émit une vague de gêne, même si le visiteur ne pouvait manquer l'état de ses fesses, Aaron n'était pas obligé de lui raconter cela ! Le visiteur rit :

« Comme tous les petits mon ami, surtout en étant aussi puissant. Mais je donnerais cher pour le punir à ta place, ces pleurs doivent être une véritable musique à l'oreille. »

Une nouvelle vague de gêne naquit de l'adolescent, Merlin, il espérait qu'Aaron ne le prendrait pas au mot, se faire fesser par son maître était certes douloureux et humiliant, mais c'était son maître, il en avait le droit, tandis que cet Alexei n'était qu'un inconnu, et se prendre une fessée par un inconnu serait des millions de fois plus humiliant.

« J'y penserais Alexei, si jamais il se comporte trop mal peut-être que je ferais appel à toi. »

Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux, de peur et de peine, son maître envisageait de l'abandonner ! La vague de détresse qu'il laissa échapper fit rire le visiteur :

« Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, même si Aaron me laisse claquer tes charmantes fesses, je ne serais que le bourreau, il restera ton créateur. »

Le brun en fut grandement soulagé, même si l'idée d'être punis pas un autre le terrifiait, au moins il appartiendrait toujours à Aaron.

L'aîné lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et dit :

« J'ai laissé des livres au salon, lit les, et fais en des résumés, ils te seront très utiles pour le contrôle et l'apprentissage de tes pouvoirs. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure. »

L'adolescent obéit, après avoir dignement salué le visiteur dont il sentit le regard avide sur ses fesses marquées alors qu'il quittait le bureau. Heureusement que son maître n'avait pas annulé son aura, il en serait mort de honte !

Il trouva Kyle, allongé sur le ventre sur l'un des canapés, et portant le sous-vêtement inconnu qu'il avait amené en même temps que la terrible badine. Le sous-vêtement laissait ses fesses rougies à l'air, tandis qu'il couvrait ses organes sexuels.

Le voyant entrée, le serviteur fit mine de se lever, mais Harry glissa vers lui et le força à rester allonger avant de l'embrasser délicatement :

« Je ne t'attire que des problèmes décidément. »

L'humain pouffa et lui caressa tendrement la joue :

« Encore une fois jeune maître, ce n'est pas votre faute, je n'ai aucun ressentiment envers vous, alors ne vous en voulez pas ! J'ai désobéit, j'ai été punis, point. C'est normal, et ça arrive aussi aux autres, bien que Daniel soit le plus obéissant, et que Luc semble aimer ce genre de traitement. Personnellement j'ai connu largement pire, le maître à compris mon hésitation et la fessée a été très raisonnable, croyez moi. »

Le brun ne put que l'embrasser pour toute réponse, et s'allongea également sur le canapé voisin pour se plonger dans les ouvrages préparés.

La semaine se déroula sans heurts, Harry étudiait les livres, Aaron s'assurait qu'il soit sérieux et qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle, et les trois garçons, veillaient au confort et à la subsistance de leurs maitres. Harry put goûter Luc le troisième jour, et savoura un sang riche en hémoglobine, un sang plus nutritif que celui des autres, qui lui rappelait la sensation d'une bonne pièce de viande. Il prit l'habitude de se nourrir moins sur chacun des garçons, mais plus souvent, il dépassait rarement une ou deux gorgées, le matin sur Daniel, vers midi sur Luc et le soir, la douceur du sang de Kyle qui était de loin celui qu'il préférait. Le sang de Kyle était semblable à lui, doux et tendre, réconfortant, comme un délicieux chocolat chaud au coin du feu lors d'une tempête de neige.

* * *

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Merci, j'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerais bien être avec eux, même si je préférerais être un vampire… (bave lol)

Brigitte26 : Drago n'apparaitras pas avant le prochain chapitre, donc tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir comment cela va se passer.

77Hildegard : Vouip, Harry est devenu chaud comme la braise, mais je trouve ça assez normal, il a 17 ans et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu se lâcher avant. Alors ça plus la transformation, il est devenu accroc au sexe lol.

Groumde : Personnellement je trouve qu'écrire plusieurs histoires me réussit assez, ca permet de changer d'univers selon l'envie. Je n'ai pas de bêta, je poste à l'envie et je n'aimerais pas attendre le retour de quelqu'un d'autre. Remarque je suis en train de me dire que je pourrais poster deux fois, la version non-corrigée et ensuite la version corrigé, à voir… Pour le côté « soumis » d'Harry, je pense qu'après avoir été responsable de tout aussi longtemps, il est normal qu'il profite de l'occasion pour s'en remettre totalement à quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi puissant et immortel qu'il ne risque donc pas d'amener à la mort.

Luffynette : Merci.


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin le colis du tailleur arriva, et Harry abandonna, presque à regret, sa complète nudité, le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait à ses habits était le fait que c'était Aaron qui l'habillait et le déshabillait entre la poupée et l'enfant, en un autre temps il en aurait été humilié, mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui il savourait cet abandon, l'absence totale de volonté et de responsabilité, il avait porté le poids du monde magique pendant des années, et aujourd'hui il était totalement débarrassé de cela. La seule chose dont il était responsable était son contrôle, en-dehors de cela, sans être un esclave, il était totalement soumis aux ordres et aux désirs de son maître, et c'était infiniment reposant.

Le lendemain de l'arrivé de ses vêtements, Aaron le convoqua dans son bureau, après que le petit brun ce soit assis sur les genoux de l'homme, ce dernier dit :

« J'ai invité un humain, il restera avec nous le temps que tu sache te contrôler, il est là pour le mettre à rude épreuve. Tu vas devoir te maîtriser constamment, et chaque fois que tu échoueras, tu seras puni, devant lui, voir même par lui. »

Harry émit un légère vague d'inquiétude, à la grande fierté de son maître, il commençait à avoir un très léger contrôle sur ses phéromones.

« Qui est-ce maître ? »

Il avait penché la tête pour voir l'expression de son créateur, qui lui lança un sourire sadique :

« Drago Malefoy ! »

L'adolescent en perdit toute retenue pendant une seconde, émettant avec force la peur, l'inquiétude, la joie, la honte, l'envie, l'excitation, la colère, tout ce que pouvait faire naître en lui l'idée que Malefoy le punisse. Mais, après une seconde, il récupéra sa maîtrise, et lança un regard d'excuse à Aaron, qui sourit :

« Fait toujours aussi bien que cela, mon bel ange brun, et tu n'auras rien à craindre. Tu peux perdre le contrôle un instant, mais pas plus. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je plaisantais pour les punitions, il sera au mieux spectateur, mais personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de lever la main sur toi »

Harry hocha la tête, tentant de se convaincre, qu'une fois de plus son créateur faisait cela pour lui, même si dans ce cas, il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était pour le torturer.

Quand la cheminée s'alluma, les deux vampires se glissèrent devant l'âtre, attendant l'arrivée de leur invité. Quelques secondes après, Drago Malefoy sortit des flammes, et Harry prit un douloureux coup au cœur.

Un humain ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué, mais pour lui c'était flagrant, Malefoy était mort ! Intérieurement, il n'y avait plus rien en lui, tout n'était qu'illusions, son port noble, son air méprisant, c'était de la simple comédie, l'humain souffrait horriblement ca crevait les yeux.

Harry n'en conçut aucune joie, au contraire, il était déçu, horriblement déçu, il avait tant espérer, et redouté, le retour de Malefoy dans a vie. Mais ce n'était plus Malefoy, il était mort comme tous les autres. Le brun fut incapable de résister, voir son ancien ennemi intime aussi briser, était au-delà de ses forces, il glissa instantanément hors du bureau, il ne voulait pas affronter ce regard de poisson mort.

L'être qui venait d'arriver dans la cheminée, ne pouvait pas être Malefoy, Malefoy était beau, sûr de lui, plein de verve, convaincu de sa supériorité, et tant d'autres choses ! Là c'était creux, vide, détruits, un zombie ayant l'apparence de Malefoy, une pâle copie, un ersatz.

Touché au cœur, le jeune vampire se réfugia dans la chambre et se laissa tomber en pleurant sur le lit, il ne lui restait vraiment plus personne de son ancienne vie !

Dans le bureau, Malefoy avait regardé Potter disparaître subitement, sans doute que ce dernier était incapable de supporter sa présence, et même s'il en était vexé, il pouvait le comprendre, il avait été d'une telle lâcheté pendant la guerre ! Rien d'étonnant que le grand héros ne supporte pas la présence d'une chiffe molle telle que lui !

A défaut il se tourna vers son hôte et s'inclina élégamment :

« Lord Aaron. »

Le vampire lui sera la main :

« Aaron seulement, jeune homme, vous allez rester un long moment avec nous, autant abolir les civilités. »

Le blond lui adressa un pâle sourire, tout en pensant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, rien n'en avait plus désormais. Il avait tout perdu, ses parents avaient été exécutés, ses biens saisis, il n'avait plus rien, il portait un nom honnis, et les anciens mangemorts qui avaient réussis à échapper à la « justice » à coup de pot de vin, méprisaient la désertion de sa famille avant le duel final, et auraient préféré s'arracher un bras, plutôt que de lui venir en aide.

Il était bien prêt de retourner sa baguette contre lui, quand l'un des dirigeants du peuple vampire était venu le trouver pour lui offrir hospitalité et protection, dans le but avoué de testé le contrôle de Potter maintenant vampire. Il avait failli refuser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il devait une vie au balafré, l'aider à ne pas sombrer dans la folie sanguinaire était le moins qu'il pouvait faire après tout. Et puis, Potter était le dernier lien qu'il avait avec l'époque heureuse d'avant son intronisation chez les mangemorts, et il avait envie de se rappeler cette courte période où il n'était pas mangemort, et où il n'avait pas, trop, de compte à rendre à ses parents.

Les premières années d'école avaient été les meilleures de sa vie, jusqu'à sa 5° année, où les ténèbres s'était abattues sur sa vie avec le retour du Lord et la profonde connerie de Fudge. Cette année-là, il n'avait eu qu'une envie, qu'on le laisse tranquille, la tension au manoir était épuisante, et il avait espéré que le retour à l'école le détendrait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il avait dut se mettre au service de cette grosse truie d'Ombrage et pourchasser Potter, Potter dont il n'avait plus rien à faire en réalité, enfin dont il n'avait plus envie d'être l'ennemi, chacun dans son coin ça aurait été parfait. Il avait même éprouvé un brin, infime, de respect pour les cours qu'il donnait, et dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être qu'il les aurait rejoint, pas spécialement par affinité envers Potter, mais juste pour s'assurer des résultats corrects.

Mais il ne pouvait être le chasseur et la proie, et même s'il n'avait pas été le chasseur, il y avait trop de haine et de mépris entre lui et le trio d'or pour qu'ils l'acceptent. Alors il les avait traqué, sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur d'ailleurs, il était bien trop déprimé pour cela. Et l'année suivante avait été pire, il avait maudit son père de toute son âme pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire ridicule ! D'ailleurs, après la bataille, il lui avait dit ses 4 vérités, et le grand Lucius Malefoy s'était écrasé face à la colère et au mépris de son fils, lui aussi était à bout, et les reproches de son unique enfant étaient largement mérités.

Puis il y avait eu les aurors qui débarquèrent quelques jours après, à l'aube pour les arrêter tous les trois, pas vraiment une surprise, ils avaient été enfermés au ministère dans des cellules plus petites que les placards à balais du manoir. Tout était allé très vite, trop vite pour qu'une personne honnête appelle cela un « procès » sans rougir de honte. Son jeune âge l'avait sauvé de l'exécution, mais sans l'intervention d'Aaron il aurait surement finis ses jours à Azkaban, à servir de pute à ses compagnons de cellule.

Aaron avait conscience de l'état du blond, et de la peine que cela avait provoqué chez son enfant, il l'entendait pleurer dans leur chambre, quand il avait vu à quel point le dernier des Malefoy était brisé il avait failli renoncer à son projet. Drago n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de provoquer son bel ange brun, mais puisqu'il était la dernière personne proche de la vie humaine de son enfant, il l'accueillerait tout de même, peut-être que grâce à eux, il pourrait se reconstruire sereinement, en tout cas, il serait à l'abri, et les garçons prendrait soin de lui, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

« Merci de m'accueillir, Aaron. »

Le vampire sourit :

« C'est un plaisir Drago, venez, je vais vous montrez votre chambre, installez-vous confortablement, vous êtes ici chez vous. Comme vous le verrez, nous avons trois serviteurs humains, qui ne circulent qu'en sous-vêtements, ils sont à votre disposition, mais ne sont pas des esclaves, si vous souhaitez partager leur lit, ils sont en droit de refuser. »

Le blond approuva en silence, le sexe ne le tentait de tout façon pas, pas qu'il en est une grande expérience, aucune en fait, à peine quelques caresses échangées avec des camarades, mais de toute façon, son corps et son cœur étaient aussi morts que ceux du vampire à côté de lui, il ne se souvenait même plus de quand datait la dernière fois qu'il s'était caresser lui-même.

La chambre que lui montra Aaron était chaleureuse, et lumineuse, dans les tons sables et bleus nuit, pourvue de tout le confort moderne, sorcier et moldu, Drago remercia poliment le vampire. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'immortel savait recevoir, et vu que c'était soit ça, soit la rue, il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Doucement, avec précautions il déballa ses quelques affaires, quelques vêtements de luxe qu'il avait pu sauver, ses vieilles robes d'école qu'il n'aurait jeté pour rien au monde, même celles qui ne lui allaient plus depuis des années. Il sourit en secouant légèrement celles de sa première année pour les défroisser. Avait-il vraiment été aussi petit ? Son sourire se teinta de nostalgie, il se prenait tellement au sérieux à l'époque ! Qu'aurait donc pensé le Drago de 11 ans, de celui de 18 ? Sans doute pas grand-chose de bien, sans doute qu'il en aurait eu honte, honte de cette loque sans vie qu'il était devenu. Mais le Drago de 18 ans n'avait que haine et mépris pour le petit con suffisant et aveugle qu'il avait été, alors…

En y repensant, c'était un miracle que Potter l'ai sauvé dans la salle sur demande, lui ne l'aurait pas fait, par lâcheté déjà, ou plutôt comme il se le disait si bien à lui-même par « auto préservation » mais surtout il n'aurait jamais sauver quelqu'un qui était son ennemi depuis la première année, quelqu'un qui avait tout fait pour le blesser, quelqu'un qui avait provoquer l'invasion de l'école et la mort de Dumbledore ! Le seul acte de bravoure qu'il n'eut jamais fait dans cette guerre ça avait été quand il avait fait mine de ne pas le reconnaître lors de leur capture. C'était faible comme acte de bravoure, s'il avait eu du courage il aurait ensorceler sa tante quand elle torturait Granger, il avait failli être malade en voyant cette folle s'en prendre à une gamine de son âge ! Granger avait peut-être été une « sang-de-bourbe » mais elle était une sorcière de plein droit, une sorcière brillante et puissante.

Tous ces morts pour la folie d'un seul homme, et encore il ne méritait même pas se titre ! Il gloussa, revoir Potter, même aussi brièvement lui avait tout renvoyé en pleine face, encore et toujours, le brun à la cicatrice ne semblait être là que pour pointer ses défauts et ses manques. Potter ! Il avait toujours eut un rôle de premier ordre dans sa vie, même maintenant, il était la raison pour laquelle il était là et pas en train de se faire violer à Azkaban. Encore une fois, il lui devait quelque chose, encore une dette, une dette qu'il comptait honorer, il ne lui restait peut-être plus que des miettes d'honneur, mais il comptait bien les rassembler pour faire ce qu'il pouvait.

Il savait bien quand ces flammèches de courage et d'honneur étaient nés en lui, elles étaient nées au contact de Potter, quand il s'était blottis contre lui sur ce balai pour quitter la salle en flamme, son corps vide de toutes traces de courage ou d'honneur, avait absorbé une part infime de celui du brun. Il s'était sentit vivant à ce moment-là, le corps chaud de Potter avait semblé être un tison contre son torse, une source de lumière et de chaleur qui avait laissé cette brûlure en lui.

Il ne réfléchit même pas quand on frappa à la porte, et invita la personne à entrer. Il resta figer en voyant son ancien camarade, il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu tout à l'heure, mais là il pouvait le détailler. Il avait beau le savoir, voir Potter en vampire était troublant. Tout comme le voir avec des vêtements chics et à sa taille. Le brun portait un élégant costume noir et une chemise verte légèrement plus sombre que ses yeux éclatants, et libérés de ces horribles lunettes. Il était pieds nus sur l'épaisse moquette, et le blond sentit son corps s'éveiller à cette idée.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais été un fétichiste des pieds, mais il y avait quelque chose de sexy dans l'idée que ce magnifique garçon, magnifique vampire, soit pieds nus, une sorte de fragilité, ou d'invitation, même s'il en doutait sincèrement, Potter n'avait que mépris pour lui.

Si l'apparence du brun l'avait troublé, l'air inquiet qu'il affichait le peina, il se sentit curieusement revivre quand le brun demanda :

« Malefoy, tu vas bien ? »

Potter n'était pas connus pour ses formules de politesses, alors soit il avait appris à très bien jouer la comédie en devenant immortel, soit il était sincère, mais pourquoi l'aurait-il été ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, ne l'avaient jamais été et ne le seraient jamais ! A moins qu'il n'obéisse aux ordres de son créateur, oui, c'était forcément ça. En un autre temps il l'aurait envoyé paître d'une réplique mordante, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu ses crocs, et ironiquement Potter lui en avait gagné une paire. En garçon poli, il se devait de répondre « oui je vais bien », mais il n'avait pas envie, que ferait le brun s'il lui disait non ? Il resterait figé, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, ca pourrait être vaguement amusant ! Après tout n'était-il pas là pour cela ? Pour le provoquer !

« Non Potter, comme tu peux le voir, ça ne va pas ! »

Le brun prit un air légèrement triste, mais ne resta pas figé pour autant, et répondit :

« Je suis désolé Malefoy ! Et je te présente mes excuses pour être partit tout à l'heure. »

La transformation semblait faire des merveilles décidément, depuis quand Potter était désolé pour lui ? Depuis quand il s'excusait ?

« Malefoy, je sais que j'ai vite tendance à imaginer des raisons infondées aux actes des gens, j'ignore si c'est ton cas aussi, mais je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Je ne suis pas partit parce que je t'en veux ou un autre truc dans ce genre. Je suis partit parce que j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, et ça m'a fait mal, tu es le dernier de mes « proches », et j'espérais te retrouver comme je t'avais toujours connus. C'était stupide de ma part, tu as eu tes propres épreuves, je n'avais aucun droit d'attendre ça de toi, je suis désolé. »

Drago garda le silence, il comprenait, il était plus que surpris, mais il comprenait, Potter s'attendait à retrouver un élément familier, et il l'avait vu arriver détruit et déprimé. Il comprenait très bien, après tout c'était aussi pour cela qu'il était venu, retrouver une petite part de son passé, mais le Potter qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'était plus celui qu'il avait connus non plus. La différence étant que lui avait changé plutôt en mieux, certes c'était un mort-vivant immortel suceur de sang, mais il semblait plus apaisé, plus ouvert, et plus beau. Alors que lui était rongé par les remords, la honte, et la peur, il n'avait plus fait un repas décent depuis des mois, il n'avait plus passé une nuit complète depuis des années, tout cela avait laissé des marques, discrètes, qu'il cachait dans un maigre reste de fierté, mais qui ne pouvaient pas échapper à un vampire.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, et n'étant pas sûr d'en attendre, Harry dit :

« Les garçons ont préparés à dîner, tu peux descendre quand tu le souhaite. »

Le blond hocha silencieusement la tête, et le vampire fit demi-tour, et alors que la porte allait se refermée, Drago crut entendre :

« Je suis content que tu sois là Malefoy. »

Mais peut-être l'avait-il rêvé.

Il venait à peine de finir son rangement, qu'on frappa de nouveau à sa porte, mais cette fois, le visiteur était humain, c'était un très beau jeune homme, d'environ 25 ans, qui ne portait qu'un boxer comme l'avait annoncé Aaron, avec de beaux cheveux châtains.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je m'appelle Kyle, je suis l'un des serviteurs des maîtres, si vous le souhaitez, je suis là pour vous guider jusqu'à la salle à manger. »

Drago hocha la tête et le suivit en disant :

« J'aimerais autant que vous m'appeliez Malefoy tout court, ou Drago, ou comme vous voulez, mais monsieur Malefoy c'est, c'était, mon débile de père, et je lui ressemble déjà assez comme ça. »

Kyle lui adressa un sourire doux, chacun portait sa croix suite à cette guerre, et celle du blond n'était pas moins lourde que les autres.

« Monsieur Drago ? »

Drago approuva, et ils rejoignirent la salle à manger, où un seul couvert était installé. Chose normal vu que ses hôtes ne mangeaient pas. La pièce était agréable, mais la seule vue de l'immense table de bois brun le glaça, combien de fois s'était-il retrouver assis à une table pareille entouré des principaux mangemorts et du Lord ? Non ! Plus ça, plus jamais, plus de grande table froide ou personne ne parlait !

Le blond se mis à hyper ventilé et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur le plus proche, Kyle fut à ses côtés dans l'instant, l'air effrayé en l'appelant désespérément, avant d'appeler à l'aide. Une seconde plus tard, les deux vampires de la maison étaient là, et Potter était penché sur lui.

Les yeux verts ! Lumineux ! Légèrement assombris par l'inquiétude ! Il suffit de cela pour le calmer, Potter était là, « vivant », il avait gagné, le Lord était mort, c'était finis ! Le bras froid du brun se glissa autour de sa taille et il se laissa aller contre lui. Potter était plus petit et plus fin que lui, mais il sentait sa force surnaturelle, il savait qu'il pouvait le porté d'une main. Son corps était froid maintenant, il n'était plus se tison ardent qu'il avait serré avec force sur le balais, et pourtant il sentait tout de même cette impression de chaleur glisser en lui, ravivant son maigre courage, sa maigre vie. C'était ironique, sa vie reprenait de la force au contact d'un mort !

Potter le porta au salon, et le déposa délicatement sur un grand canapé confortable, avant de s'asseoir par terre adossé à l'assise, sans dire un mot, attendant qu'il parle, que ce soit pour s'expliquer ou pour autre chose.

Le silence perdura un long moment et Malefoy murmura :

« Les réunions avec le Lord ! »

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Il y eut un nouveau silence, moins tendu cette fois, puis le brun parla :

« Veux-tu dîner dans la cuisine avec les garçons, ou devant la télé peut-être ? Il n'y aucune obligation que tu manges dans la salle à manger. Aaron te l'a dit, tu es chez toi. »

Le blond hésita, si les deux autres serviteurs étaient aussi aimables que Kyle, manger avec eux serait sans doute agréable. Oui, et puis de quel droit aurait-il eu un traitement différent de celui des garçons, n'était-il pas aussi un serviteur ? Il était là pour faire quelque chose, il était nourri et loger pour cela, il était juste un serviteur de plus.

« Je vais manger à la cuisine, si ça ne dérange pas les autres. »

Potter resta à ses côtés, craignant visiblement qu'il fasse de nouveau un malaise, mais le trajet jusqu'à la grande cuisine se passa sans problème. Les garçons étaient tranquillement attablés devant un plat de pâtes à la carbonara, et discutaient joyeusement. Potter sourit en les voyants, un vrai sourire, affectueux, aimant, montrant le simple plaisir qu'il prenait à les regarder être heureux. Daniel fut le premier à le voir, et fit mine de se lever, mais Harry le stoppa d'un geste :

« Pas de ça Dani, mangez ! Drago va se joindre désormais à vous pour les repas, soyez gentils avec lui ! »

Il avait finis en souriant plus fortement, ne doutant pas une seconde que les trois garçons seraient effectivement gentils. Drago regarda le brun les embrasser délicatement chacun à leur tour, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il fut retenu par Kyle :

« Jeune maître, à quelle heure souhaitez-vous dîner ? »

Le brun fit un geste négligent :

« Si je meurs de soif je te trouverais mon Kyli, en attendant amusez-vous les garçons. »

Luc fit apparaître de nouveaux couverts et dit :

« Asseyez-vous Monsieur Drago. »

Drago secoua la tête, il venait juste de voir Potter en mode « vampire » sûr de lui, et assumant sa nature, c'était troublant.

« Oubliez le vous et le monsieur, Drago ca suffiras, après tout je ne suis là que pour servir de punching-ball à Potter. »

Il comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur quand les trois garçons froncèrent les sourcils, Kyle lui posa une main sur le poignet et expliqua :

« Ne manque pas de respect au jeune maître devant nous Drago, nous l'aimons tous énormément, c'est un garçon adorable, qui a beaucoup souffert, pour un monde qui est trop content de le savoir disparu. Le jeune maître est un peu notre petit frère, alors ne te coupe pas de nous en l'insultant, d'autant plus qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est pas digne de toi. »

Ce garçon avait une façon de parler, une voix douce et caressante, il montrait une telle affection à Potter, et au monde qu'il ne put que hocher la tête, en murmurant :

« Je ferais attention. »

Le châtain lui adressa un grand sourire, ce garçon était une boule d'amour et de joie, et le remercia simplement, avant d'attraper le plat de pâtes et de lui présenter en disant :

« Manges, tu es squelettique ! »

Luc sourit :

« Un squelette très apetissant. »

Drago rosit, pas sur de savoir si le but était de le taquiné ou de l'attirer, Daniel vint à son secours :

« Drago, dans cette maison, il n'y a pas de jeu de séduction, nous sommes tous des hommes en pleine santé, nous avons des désirs. Tu en as aussi, tu as envie de sexe, viens nous voir, l'un de nous seras ravis de partager cela avec toi. Luc viens seulement de t'assurer qu'il te trouvait mignon, et je partage son avis. Kyle est, je crois, trop dévoué au jeune maître pour voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis sûr qu'il est d'accord ?

- Oui à la supposition et oui à la question, tu es très beau Drago. Ne soit pas gêner avec nous, nous avons grandi élevés par un vampire, il en faut beaucoup pour nous choquer ! »

Les deux autres approuvèrent, et Drago sourit, vu ce qu'on disait sur l'insatiable appétit sexuel des vampires, il y avait effectivement peu de chance qu'il parvienne à choquer l'un des garçons.

L'insatiable appétit sexuel des vampires… donc de Potter… le brun serait-il devenu une bête de sexe ? En tout cas, il avait embrassé les trois garçons très naturellement, sans qu'il y ait la moindre trace de gêne ou d'hésitation en lui. Comment était Potter dans un lit ? En tant que vampire il était surement dominant, en tout cas avec les humains, était-il doué ? On disait que les vampires étaient les meilleurs amants qui soient au monde, tant qu'ils ne vidaient pas leur partenaire de leur sang. Mais envisagé que Potter soit un dieu du sexe, lui semblait risible ! Potter était asexué ! Ou au moins vierge ! Quand aurait-il eu le temps de perdre son pucelage ?

Et de toute façon pourquoi dissertait-il intérieurement sur la sexualité de Potter ?

Il revint à la réalité, ne manquant pas les petits sourires en coin des garçons, mais c'était de bonne guerre après tout. Ils mangèrent en discutant principalement de Quidditch, c'était un sujet sans risque, si on excluait le fait que Potter l'avait toujours battu.

Drago se retrouva à parler de tout et rien avec un naturel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, les garçons étaient gentils avec lui, il ne se souvenait plus, pour peu que cela ne lui soit jamais arrivé, de la dernière fois où il avait passé une soirée détendue comme celle-là. Daniel avait ouvert un excellent vin rouge, qui se mariait parfaitement avec le plat, et Drago se surpris à vider son verre plusieurs sans s'être resservit.

Il était légèrement gris quand les garçons débarrassèrent, mais il n'avait plus ressentit cette impression de bien être depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Luc profita de son air détendu et se glissa derrière lui pour l'entourer de ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue en murmurant :

« Tu es très beau petit Dragon. »

C'était tendre, un peu aguicheur mais sans plus, les bras de l'autre blond étaient chaud autour de ses épaules, c'était bon d'être tenu ainsi contre un corps puissant et chaud. Il était bien ainsi, ça aurait pu être parfait, ça aurait dut être parfait, mais son esprit le trahit subitement en lui rappelant que ce ne serais plus jamais Potter qui lui communiquerais une telle chaleur.

Il eut mal à cette pensée, mal pour Potter évidement, le Sauveur était mort, s'il se dévoilait il serait sans doute rejeter de la communauté qu'il avait sauvé à péril de sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, il ne transmettrait plus jamais ce feu ardent que lui avait senti, il était mort !

Drago entendit une voix dans sa tête, une voix inconnue, peut-être celle de sa conscience, c'était une voix qui n'avait jamais résonnée dans son cerveau, une voix qui répétait inlassablement :

« Il est moins mort que toi ! »

C'était sans doute vrai, Potter avait l'air vivant, heureux, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Le fait de devenir vampire l'avait visiblement libéré de ses doutes et de son énorme sentiment de culpabilité, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

L'adolescent blond eut subitement envie de pleurer, pleurer sur lui-même, sur sa vie, mais aussi sur celle de Potter et de tous les autres. Cette guerre avait détruit tellement de monde, et les survivants n'étaient pas forcément les plus chanceux, lui et Potter étaient tout sauf chanceux, parce qu'il ne leur restait rien, seulement l'autre, on n'aurait pas pu faire plus ironique, Potter était la dernière personne proche qui lui restait et inversement. Enfin l'inverse aurait pu être vrai s'il n'avait pas été transformé, aujourd'hui le brun avait son créateur et les garçons. Et lui ? Aurait-il également cela ? Les garçons semblaient tout prêts à l'accueillir, jusque dans leurs lits, mais il n'en avait pas envie, le sexe ne l'attirait pas, il avait 18 ans et le sexe ne l'intéressait pas, si ce n'était pas la preuve qu'il allait mal…

Luc s'en rendit-il compte ? Peut-être, sans doute qu'on ne passait pas des années en compagnie d'un vampire sans en retirer un certain sens de l'observation ou un don pour la psychologie. Toujours est-il que le jeune homme blond l'embrassa sur le crâne en disant :

« Tu peux aussi juste dormir avec l'un de nous Drago. On sera sage si tu ne veux que cela, promis ! »

Ça, ça il en avait envie, dormir blottis contre le torse puissant d'un des serviteurs, ce serait bien, rassurant, leur chaleur, leur vie, ferait un rempart contre ses trop nombreux cauchemars ! Il hocha la tête en rougissant, et Luc resserra son emprise sur lui en murmurant :

« Petit dragon, tu n'as pas à rougir, nous serons ravis de te servir de peluche, n'est-ce pas les gars ? »

Les deux autres sourirent en hochant la tête, et Drago se surpris à leur sourire en retour, il devrait remercier Aaron à genoux pour cet abri qu'il lui fournissait, abri n'était d'ailleurs pas le bon mot, c'était un foyer, un endroit où l'on semblait tout disposé à prendre soin de lui, à le protéger et à le choyer. Même Potter avait semblé être prêt à cela, pour d'autres raisons, mais le résultat était là.

Le vampire brun sembla apparaître de nulle part, et sourit en voyant Luc tenir son ex-ennemi dans ses bras. Drago aurait voulu lui adresser un sourire, le remercier par ce simple geste, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Potter avait déjà détourné les yeux et fixait Kyle d'un air entendu. Le châtain eut un grand sourire pour le jeune vampire et l'embrassa légèrement avant d'exposé son cou dans une invitation plus que claire. Mais Potter secoua la tête :

« Non Kyli, pas devant lui. »

Drago en fut blessé, pourquoi le brun l'excluait-il de cela ? Et surtout pourquoi en était-il vexé ? Potter croyait peut-être que sa simple vue allait lui gâcher son plaisir ? Possible ! Peut-être ne voulait-il pas lui montrer ses faiblesses ? Il était connu qu'un vampire en train de se nourrir était vulnérable. Ou bien était-ce autre chose, on prétendait que la morsure, pour peu qu'elle soit faite dans ce but, était un plaisir comparable à celui du sexe et que la « victime » pouvait aller jusqu'à jouir. Mais quel que soit la raison, il en était vexé ! Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Bien évidemment, Harry n'avait pas voulu le vexé ou le blessé, il ne voulait pas que Malefoy le voit parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le blond ait peur de lui, ce qui arriverait s'il le voyait se repaître de sang, particulièrement celui de Kyle, qui était celui dont il avait le plus de mal à s'arracher. Il avait toujours été accroc au sucre, sans doute d'avoir été privé de sucrerie dans son enfance, et le sang de Kyle était la plus douce des sucreries pour lui. Sans compté l'odeur de sa peau, Kyle était son préféré, celui dont il avait le plus envie, que ce soit en matière de sang ou de sexe. Il avait envie de prendre le jeune homme et même de se faire prendre par lui, chose rare dans les rapports entre humain et vampire, en général ces derniers ne concevait pas d'être en-dessous. Mais avec Kyle il l'aurait fait avec plaisir, d'autant qu'il était clair que le châtain était en adoration devant lui, il en avait même éconduit Aaron, pour ne pas rendre Harry jaloux. L'aîné en avait ri, et avait accepté, ravi de voir les liens qui unissaient les deux garçons être aussi tendres.

Harry ne voulait pas se nourrir devant Drago également parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait excité au plus haut point, déjà avec Dani et Luc il en ressortait dur, mais avec Kyle c'était encore pire, il arrivait même qu'ils souillent tous les deux leurs sous-vêtements. Devant Malefoy il se sentait plus humain, plus vulnérable, et se laisser ainsi aller au plaisir devant le blond l'aurait bien trop gêné.

Avec douceur, il souleva le châtain sans le moindre effort, et glissa jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Aaron et souvent Kyle. Il déposa le jeune homme sur le lit, et fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigt, se présentant nu devant l'humain, qui lui lança un regard de pure vénération, le jeune maître était si beau !

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, et grimpa à cheval sur le corps chaud de l'humain. Il commença à l'embrasser délicatement, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis dans le cou, effleurant sa jugulaire de ses canines proéminentes, Kyle gémit, et le brun sentit le sexe de l'humain se dresser dans son boxer. Affichant un sourire pervers, il frotta son propre désir contre le sous-vêtement distendu, savourant les gémissements du serviteur, il joua ainsi quelques instants, mais finit par se calmer, il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'aller plus loin, et surtout il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kyle.

Très doucement, il planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire du châtain qui poussa un long cri de plaisir, enflammant encore davantage les sens du vampire. Harry aspira doucement sa première gorgée, se délectant une nouvelle fois de la douceur de ce sang, et Kyle gémit de plus belle, le brun garda un long moment ce prodigieux nectar dans la bouche, savourant chaque note avec plaisir, avant d'avaler délicatement. Le sang de Kyle était comme du velours dans sa gorge, si doux, si chaud.

La seconde, et hélas, dernière gorgée, fut aspirée plus brutalement, et le petit brun sentit l'humain tressaillirent sous lui, répandant sa semence dans son sous-vêtement, le plaisir le prit également à cette idée et il explosa sur le torse musclé du châtain tandis qu'il avalait la seconde gorgée.

Tout doucement, Harry se mordit la langue et lécha avec application la trace de morsure, savourant les tressaillements de Kyle.

Le brun se redressa pour croiser le regard énamouré de Kyle, puis l'embrassa délicatement, avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Kyle resta allongé un moment, le souffle court à cause du plaisir, il ne fit même pas mine de se lever quand Aaron entra, encore un peu perdu, il se contenta de le saluer d'un simple « maître ».

Le vampire sourit :

« Il se contrôle bien visiblement. »

Le serviteur hocha la tête :

« Parfaitement maître, jamais plus de deux gorgées, que ce soit sur moi ou les autres. Et même si lui se déshabille avec moi, il m'oblige toujours à garder mon boxer, pour ne pas être trop tenté de vous désobéir. »

L'aîné sourit, son enfant était un véritable prodige ! Déjà capable de se contrôler dans un environnement familier, bien sûr il faudrait voire ce qu'il en était dans d'autres circonstances, par exemple avec un Kyle nu, ou bien s'il se nourrissait sur Drago, ou encore à l'extérieur. Mais il avait déjà fait des progrès fantastique. Visiblement la séance à la badine d'argent avait été bien retenue.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, et toujours totalement nu, il se figea en voyant son maître, normalement, celui-ci leur laissait un moment seul à seul après qu'il se soit nourrit de Kyle.

« Maître, il y a un problème ? »

L'argenté sourit :

« Aucun mon ange, au contraire, je craignais un peu que la présence de Drago trouble ton contrôle ce soir, c'est pour cela que je me tenais prêt, mais tu as été parfait. Je suis très fier de toi. Nous passerons bientôt à des situations plus stressantes pour toi.

- C'est pour cela que Malefoy est là maître.

- En théorie oui, mais le pauvre garçon est brisé comme tu l'a vu, je crois qu'il va rester avec nous davantage pour lui que pour toi, à moins que tu n'y vois un inconvénient ? »

Non ! Il n'en voyait aucun, au contraire, même si le garçon n'était plus le Malefoy qu'il avait connus, il restait un souvenir de l'ancien temps, le temps d'avant le retour de Voldemort, donc il serait agréable de l'avoir ici. Sans compter qu'il avait envie de l'aider, il se sentait un peu responsable de l'état du blond, s'il ne s'était pas lâchement réfugié dans son coma magique, il aurait pu intervenir à son procès et révéler que lui et sa mère l'avaient aidé, que sans eux il serait certainement mort et que Voldemort règnerait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'avait, encore une fois, pensé qu'à lui. Alors aider le blond à se reconstruire, serait une façon de payer sa dette, et puis selon les traditions chinoises, en lui ayant sauvé la vie, il était devenu responsable de lui, il aimait bien cette idée. Sans doute encore son foutu complexe du héros, il voulait aider tout le monde.

« Aucun inconvénient maître. »

Aaron avait beau savoir que la transformation changeait profondément les gens, il était assez surpris de la facilité de son enfant à accepter la présence du blond, ils avaient tout de même été ennemis pendant 6 ans ! Mais comme disait le proverbe, à cheval donnée… Si Harry était prêt à accepter le blond, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Au vue des excellentes dispositions de son enfant, il décida de le pousser un peu :

« Harry, désormais quand tu te nourriras, les garçons seront nus et toi aussi ! Bien évidemment, tu ne devras dépasser le stade des caresses ! »

Le brun émit une légère vague de crainte :

« Maître vous êtes sur ? »

L'aîné sourit :

« Il vaudrait mieux pour tes fesses ! Au moindre dérapage tu sais ce qui t'attends, devant Drago et sans ton aura ! »

La vague de gêne fut difficilement contrôlée, mais l'adolescent hocha la tête :

« Bien maître.

- Parfait, va rejoindre Drago, distrait le, il a peut-être envie de découvrir la télé. »

Le brun hocha de nouveau la tête et se rhabilla d'un claquement de doigt, à la différence qu'il portait maintenant un bermuda confortable et une chemise large qui appartenait à son maître et qui lui servait de vêtement pour le soir. Il embrassa Kyle et sortit retrouver son ancien camarade.

Drago était toujours dans la cuisine et dégustait une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat tout en discutant avec Daniel, tandis que Luc lui caressait la nuque d'une main nonchalante.

Harry sourit de voir que le blond s'intégrait aussi facilement, c'était tout de même curieux que le grand Drago Malefoy sang-pur parmi les sang-purs, descendant d'une famille riche comme Crésus et aussi ancienne que Mathusalem se lie ainsi avec des serviteurs, donc des moins que rien selon lui.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Daniel qui le vit en premier, mais Harry lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et dit :

« Luc, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas jouer avec lui ! »

Les deux blonds sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même geste, Drago se sentit rougir sous le regard amusé du brun, tandis que Luc, comprenant que le vampire plaisantait, ne se vexa pas :

« Evidement que non jeune maître. Nous lui avons déjà expliqué comment les choses fonctionnaient ici. »

Harry approuva et dit :

« Soirée télé, ça vous tente ? »

Les deux serviteurs approuvèrent, et l'ancien serpentard, tout en ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'était une télé, préféra suivre le mouvement.

« Parfait, allons-y. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent et Daniel, sous le coup d'œil explicite du vampire, montra le chemin à Drago, laissant Luc avec l'adolescent. Le blond sourit :

« Je n'ai aucune mauvais intentions jeune maître. »

Harry l'embrassa délicatement :

« Je sais Luc, vous avez tous les trois ma confiance, et malgré ton faux air de mauvais garçon, je sais que tu es aussi gentil que Kyle. Mais je veux juste que tu comprennes que lui n'a pas été élevé par un vampire, et qu'il n'en est pas un, assure toi qu'il intègre vraiment le fait que ce n'est pas une histoire de couple que toi et les autres lui proposer. »

Le sourire du blond se renforça :

« Ne seriez-vous pas quelque peu intéressé par lui jeune maître ? »

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre :

« Evidement que je m'intéresse à lui, c'est mon ultime lien avec ma vie humaine. »

Luc laissa échapper un petit rire, et embrassa profondément le vampire avant de dire :

« Vous êtes vraiment adorable d'être aussi naïf jeune maître. »

Sur ce, il rejoignit les autres au salon, laissant le jeune vampire plongé dans une totale incompréhension, de quoi Luc voulait-il parler ?

* * *

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Merci, et je ne plaindrais pas trop Harry personnellement, c'est pour son bien, mieux vaut avoir mal à ses petites fesses que de massacrer les garçons…

Harmonii3 : Merci, j'ose effectivement croire que mon Harry vampire est différent de celui qu'on croise dans les autres fics. Pour la rencontre, dit moi ce que tu en penses. Pour ta page FB, tant que je suis averti je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, au contraire c'est flatteur.

Haru-carnage : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'auras satisfait(e).

Groumde : Déjà merci d'avoir expliqué ce qui te gênait. Mais de mon point de vue, tu as une vision erroné de la chose, Aaron n'agit pas en « père » mais en « initiateur » ou en « éducateur », ce qui n'empêche pas d'être amant. Sans compter que je ne vois pas pourquoi un amant ne pourrait pas enseigner. Mais c'est une pure question de point de vue. Après que tu n'aimes pas les châtiments physiques c'est parfaitement ton droit, mais autant te prévenir que ce ne seras certainement pas le dernier que prendra ryry.

Lalouve : Merci, et j'attends ton retour pour la suite.

Guest : Vouip, toutes meurtries mais je suis sur que plusieurs lecteurs/lectrices sont tout à fait prêt(e) à en prendre soin (moi en tout cas je le suis lol). Pour Drago il va falloir un peu de temps.


End file.
